


Mended Hearts Are Still Liable To Break

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Two-Parter [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Mild?) Torture, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Scientific Things, Fatherly!Len, Guest Star: Rip Hunter, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort (?), I'm not sure about POV, M/M, Made-Up Stuff, Meta!Len (Sort-Of), Mpreg, No Refractory Period, OOC, Possibly Cheesy Scenes, R-RATED CONTENT!!!, Secrets, Spoiler Tags! Happy Ending!, Threats, Wally is (still) a sweatheart., Waves of Angry Len, coldflash - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, no canon, sequel!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: A sequel to "Broken Hearts Will Mend Themselves""...maybe this is where he twins come in and Len getting pissed that he got knocked up and with twins this time. Could maybe turn into a short series with Barry getting kidnapped and a pregnant Len hunting for him..." [JezzyBell]





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JezzyBell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezzyBell/gifts).



> Is this what you meant?

"Cold! On your left!"

Len spins in the opposite direction to hide behind a bridge pillar as a green tentacle slams in the spot where he stood. The creature's main body is shaped like a crab. The eyes and mouth are not visible. There's a separation in between the top and bottom hardened layer where scaled, fast moving tentacles are whipping around.

"Any idea how to stop this monstrosity?" Len barks into the intercoms as he chances a glance around the pillar to check on The Flash. The speedster was running around the forty-tentacle monster they were fighting, trying to get in hits without much success. The Cold Gun proved to be useless on the monster.

Back at STAR Labs, Caitlin and Cisco were desperately trying to figure out the monster's weak spot. The scientist was looking over results from a sample Barry was able to procure during a fight earlier in the day while Cisco tried to hack into every scientific lab for some clue as to what the thing was. All they knew so far was that it wasn't a Meta-Human.

A tentacle wraps around Barry's middle and slams him into the wall of the bridge, breaking the graffiti message written onto the concrete. It then throws the speedster down the highway where the heroes were fighting. The CCPD had squad cars parked sideways to keep civilians back. The Flash bounces across one of the squad cars and lands in a heap on the other side.

"Flash!" Len calls out to his partner as he watches the man being tossed around like a doll. "That's it," he growls, charging his weapon.

"The Cold Gun doesn't work, remember?!" Cisco rebukes the man as he watches him march towards the creature via the news. "Just...try to keep it in one place as I figure something out!"

"If I do that we'll be here until next year!" Len shouts back. He blasts the tentacles that reach for him, the force sending them away even though they don't freeze or seem otherwise affected. He points the gun at the ground near the creature and fires again. Large icicles start to form and spread out, growing towards the tentacle creature with their pointed ends aimed at it.

The monster makes a noise as it swipes at the man in the parka. Len ducks away from the blow, momentarily stopping his attack. He blasts the incoming tentacles again then tries to resume blasting the ground. The monster doesn't give him the time and he's forced to retreat without victory.

"Get up, man! Your boyfriend is being an idiot!" Cisco says into the speedster's comm.

Barry groans as he lifts his sore body off the ground. Two officers help him up and he thanks them once he's got his feet under himself. Still in too much pain to run, the hero stumbles around the car to get a clear view of what his partner was doing. He sees Len shooting at the monster as he falls back, his expression clearly grim even with his hood & goggles covering most of his face. There's movement behind Len and Barry's eyes widen with his alarm as his partner is attacked from behind.

"Behind you!" Barry shouts before running to the other man.

Len turns in time to see the tentacle coming down on him. It hits away his weapon then another wraps around his waist to lift him up and out of the speedster's grasp.

Barry skids passed his designated target and alters course. On top of being Cold Gun resistant, the creature was also very fast, almost as fast as The Flash.

"Let him go!" the speedster demands of the creature then runs at it. He's nearly at his partner before there's another tentacle coming at him out of his blind spot and sending him in the wrong direction and into another round of pain.

"Can someone just shoot it?!" Len shouts as he tries to breathe. The tentacle is slowly squeezing him tighter and tighter. His lungs burn as they try to function without air and Len's head buzzes as he forces himself to remain conscious.

*Bang!* - *Bang!* - *Bang!*

The pressure around Len is gone in a second and he falls. There's a buzz of energy and a blast of air, then he's on his feet again several feet away from the creature.

Joe West, with several heavily armed officers holding shields, steps closer, his fired gun still aimed at the creature, right in between the hardened shell where it was vulnerable.

The monster screeches out as it swipes its tentacles at the new opponent. Joe and the officers open fire on it and the monster is soon dead, its body a mangled mess of bloody holes.

"You okay?" Barry whispers as he checks his partner over. The man's complexion is clearing but his lips were still redder than usual. It made the hero want to kiss him senseless, but he resists.

"Peachy," Len croaks as his ribs protest. "Is it okay to go home?"

The Flash looks over to the creature to make sure it's really dead. The thing doesn't even twitch, so he turns back to his partner with a nod.

"Good," Len sighs as he holds onto his sore side. "I need a beer."

"I thought you gave up drinking," his partner frowns.

"It's just an expression," the other man returns with a roll of his eyes.

"Thanks for your help, Flash," Joe says to the speedster.

"Be careful how you get rid of that thing," Barry warns the man. "There's no telling what else it was engineered to do."

"I'll take that under advisement," the detective nods.

In a blast of lighting, the duo is gone.

\- - - -

At STAR Labs, Caitlin checks and patches up both men before allowing them to leave.

"I'll be healed within the hour," Barry assures his friend as he pulls his shirt on over his bandaged ribs. "It's Len we have to worry about. He doesn't heal like me."

"That was a bear hug," his partner half shrugs, careful not to irritate his own bruised body. "I'll be fine before you are."

"You really should be more careful," Caitlin tells Len seriously. "What would you do if you got seriously injured? What would you tell Scarlette? She's almost three and old enough to understand there's a problem if her father starts limping around the house or has bandages on."

"She thinks I'm a bodyguard," Len grins as he remembers the look of admiration his daughter gave him as he told her made-up stories of who he protected that day. "Besides, people get hurt. It happens."

"Doing what we do, it's obvious that we can't expect you to _never_ get hurt," Barry admits. He bites his lower lip in thought, then continues, "But can you please try _not_ to run head first into it? I mean, why did you get so close to that thing when you knew your gun was useless against it?"

"Not completely useless," his partner corrects with a raised finger. "It just didn't do as good a job as usual. Actually," he turns to Cisco. "I think it could use an upgrade or I need more weapons."

"What were you thinking?" the genius asks.

"If it could shoot icicles, that would be best," Len muses aloud. "If not that, then some concealable knives would be nice."

"I'll see what I can do," Cisco nods.

Barry takes a moment to smile at his friend as he feels pride for the man. At first his best friend was adamantly against his and Len's relationship and threw a man-sized fit when the thought of Len joining the team was brought up. The first problem seemed to be solved by Cisco himself and then the second he eventually warmed up to. Now Len and Cisco work together without too much of a problem and even sound like they're friends most times.

"Earth to Barry!" Len waves a hand in front of the speedster's face, causing him to blink back into the reality. "Take me home, will you? Or do you want me to take the bike?"

"I'll run us," Barry says, then tells his friends goodnight before running home with his partner. Len had a motorcycle, _the_ motorcycle he had when he was still a Rogue, but most times Barry just ran him everywhere, especially after they've fought crime together.

\- - - -

Lisa is just setting the table for dinner when the two fathers come trudging in through the front door.

"Daddy!" Scarlette screams from her spot in the middle of the living room. She takes off and rams herself into Len's legs to wrap her arms around them. "You're home!"

"Yes, princess," Len smiles down at his daughter as he rubs her back in a return hug. "Are you helping Aunt Lisa with dinner?"

"If by 'helping' you mean standing around and asking when Daddy's is coming home every three minutes," Lisa grumbles from the kitchen. "Honestly... _I'm_ here more than you these days. Why doesn't she love _me_ as much?"

"She loves you, Lisa," Len tells his sister as he picks up his daughter. He hides a wince behind his daughter's head before walking towards the table. "But _because_ I'm gone sometimes, she misses me."

Lisa appears to be mollified by the answer until Barry says, "But, to be fair, she probably loves Len more."

A kitchen towel goes flying, hitting the hero in the face. The rubber spatula and wooden spoon that follow are caught though and Len clears his throat to stop the fight before it can get out of hand.

"Children," Len drawls as he puts his daughter into her seat. "please stop fighting and let's eat."

Scarlette cheerfully takes over the conversation with stories of what she did and random things she's learned, repeating things that the trio of adults already knew but they merely pretend to be amazed anew at whatever the adorable toddler says.

After dinner, teeth are brushed and PJs are put on. Barry sits on one side of Scarlette with one book while Len sits on the other with another. Scarlette holds a third in her own lap and each person takes a turn reading their book, starting with Barry and moving to the side to end with Len. The speedster reads his story with the excitement of a child. The toddler, who was not read-ready, makes up words for the picture book and acts out the most dramatic parts for her parents. Len keeps his voice calm and soothing as he takes his times with each sentence.

At the end of the stories, Len looks over to the other two members of his family and smiles. Scarlette's head is tilted to the side and the topmost part rests inside the crook of Barry's neck. Both are asleep, which often happens at night if crime has been fought. Len first removes the books and gently places them on the side table to be put away later. He them maneuvers himself off the bed, easing his daughter's arm off his own to lay it on top of the blanket instead. He reaches out and pinches the speedster on the cheek, breaking him out of his slumber. Barry blinks blurry eyes at his partner. When he looks at their sleeping daughter, he nods and stealthily gets off the bed. Len takes Scarlette's head from her father's neck and shifts her down to lay on her pillow. The little girl sighs contently as she wiggles in her sleep under the covers. Len smiles and leans down to place a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. Barry waits for Len at the door and turns off the lights after the man leaves the room as he follows after him.

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---


	2. Day 2

\--- - ---{The Next Day}--- - ---

　

There's no information on the tentacle monster when the team meets up again the next morning. Cisco's face shows his frustration as he glares at his computers for failing to explain things to him. Caitlin is also unable to come up with many answers.

"All I know is that whatever that thing is, it was scientifically manufactured," the scientists tells them. "It's genetic make-up is all over the place. It's not just a mutated octopus or something. It's...unexplainable."

"Someone else playing god?" Len wonders aloud, his brows furrowed in thought.

"I hope not," Barry grimaces. The last person they met who thought they could take on that mantle had threatened his family. He wasn't interested in going up against another mad scientist. They were unreasonable and psychotic.

"I supposed we'll have to rely on Law & Order," Len says in resignation. He starts for the door so Barry goes after him.

"Where are you going?" the speedster asks. Even though Len and he were partners in life and fighting, the man would still go off and do his own thing from time to time. It always kept Barry on edge.

"For a walk," Len deadpans. "Don't you have work? What if all we need to figure this out is a CSI's touch?"

"Are you okay with walking alone?" Barry asks worriedly. He had destroyed as much of Leonard Snart as he could form the CCPD and Felicity did her best to hide his image on the internet, but there was still a chance a random bystander could recognize Len's face and try to cause trouble for the man.

"I'm fine, Barry," Len assures the man as he puts on a baseball cap. "I know this city as good as you do, if not better. If I run into trouble, I know how to get out of it. And if I can't get out of it, I'll call you."

"Well, okay, but-!" Barry sighs as his partner walks off without waiting for him to finish. "Be careful." he says to the man's back.

　

\- - - -{At A Mechanic Repair Garage}- - - -

　

"Future Rogue!" Len barks into the open doors where a tan sedan was held up for repairs. "You still here?"

"Len?" Wally comes out from under the vehicle and smiles when he sees the man. "What's up, man? How's Scarlette?"

"Good as gold," the father answers proudly. "You got ten minutes?"

The other men at the shop watch their coworker talk with the stranger with unhidden curiosity. Wally waves to one of them and says he's taking a break before ushering Len around the building for some privacy. There's a picnic table under a tree and the younger man takes a seat as he wipes his greasy hands. Len remains standing and secretly keeps watch.

"Well?" Wally prompts as he holds the rag in both hands. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a very serious question," Len answers as he locks eyes with the other man. "You have to promise not to be like Barry though."

"Uh, sure," the younger man nods as he starts to worry. 'I don't know what you mean by 'not like Barry' though.'

"I've given this a lot of thought..." Len starts off with a little hesitation, "and I was wondering if you'd be willing to be Scarlette's godfather."

"Her what?" Wally asks as he straightens up. "You guys are Catholic?"

"No," Len shakes his head with a smile. "I don't mean in the religious sense, Wally. I mean...would you be willing to step in as her...male protector. Her third father figure, if you will."

"Are you sure?" the younger man asks as he gets to his feet. He wants to ask if the man was expecting danger but that was a stupid question since the man fought criminals. "Wouldn't my dad be a better choice?"

"He's already her grandfather," Len shakes his head. "I don't want you to start thinking I'm going off the rails or planning to throw myself into danger. It's just, last night..." He looks around with the mental excuse of looking for eavesdroppers. "I'm the type of guy who wants all the bases covered before there's a need for it. If I was going to rob a place, I'd have every avenue planned out, even if I wasn't going to use it."

"I-I don't know what to say except, yes!" Wally smiles. "It's an honor, Len. Since you and Barry got together, I've thought of you as family." He sheepishly looks away. "I just never...I didn't think you considered me part of yours."

Len pats the younger man's shoulder.

"Silly Rogue," he teases as he pushes at the younger man's head, knocking him away a step. "Thick as thieves is a thing, you know."

"I've never-" Wally stops as he remembers the cars he's boosted in the past. "Never mind."

Len chuckles as he pats the other man on the shoulder again.

"You better get back to work," he says with a jerk of his head back to where they came from. "We'll have a get-together to make it official and tell the others later."

"Wait, Barry doesn't know yet?" Wally asks as they start to walk back.

"I don't tell him everything," Len grins. He winks at the younger man, then heads off and away from the shop.

　

\- - - -{At the CCPD}- - - -

　

**Whole family dinner tonight. Have an announcement. [Len]**

Barry bites his lower lip as he re-reads the text for the fourth time. _An Announcement_. What does that mean? Was the man planning something? Were there enemies threatening him that he was secretly going to fight? Had Mick returned again? Was he going to leave him? Was he sick?

The speedster shakes his head of the downward spiraling thoughts. He pockets his phone and forces himself to work. Len swore to Lisa he'd never run off again. He was too loving a father to leave Scarlette. Plus, they haven't fought...not seriously at least...so there's no reason for him to want to go anywhere.

The pile of evidence to process seems like a mountain in the CSI's eyes as he tries to decipher his partner's text.

'Maybe I should text him back and ask him? Or maybe call him?' Barry's mind starts to wander again. There's a snap of a pile of papers hitting his desk and he jumps back into reality as he looks up to Joe who is glaring down at him.

"I see I have your attention now," the detective states. "Now, how about those lab results you should have finished by now?"

"Sorry, Joe," Barry apologizes as he rubs the back of his neck. "I got this text from Len and I've been distracted."

"You're our only CSI now, Barry," Joe sighs. "You can't be off in dreamland about your boyfriend during work hours. You have to at least _attempt_ to function half as well as you did before you met the guy."

"Are you coming over tonight?" the hero asks, changing subjects. "Len's text said 'whole family' so that means you too."

"I got a text from him," the detective nods. "If I can get off shift in time, I will. That of course depends on my CSI doing his job so I can!"

"Right," Barry ducks his head. "Got it. I'll have it done right away."

"I hope so," Joe says tiredly, then leaves to walk out of the room. He rolls his eyes with his back to the hero. It had taken him slamming down the paperwork for the things Barry's was _supposed to do_ in order to break the young man out of his trance. 'That Snart guy sure has Barry wrapped around his finger,' he inwardly sighs. 'At least he hasn't caused any problems these last few years...'

　

\- - - -{@ the Snart/Allen Apartment}- - - -

　

At home, Len sends Lisa and Caitlin with Scarlette to the park to play while he makes dinner himself.

Wally arrives first and after washing his hands, the younger man is put to work cutting the loaf of Italian bread. Joe and Barry comes next, both having got off at the same time, and the two of them set the table.

The ladies arrive back just as Len finishes the meal and he orders them to the bathroom as he plates the food.

"Bossy, bossy," Lisa whines but follows the order.

After everyone's settled at the table, Len, who was sitting at the head of it, clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"This really should have been done while Scarlette was still a baby," he starts out. He smiles as his daughter, her cheeks full of bread, looks at him curiously. "But I've decided to designate her godparents."

"Godparents?" Lisa repeats with a frown. "Doesn't she have enough parents? Why does she need more?"

"We didn't have enough, so I want her to have more than she needs," her brother answers simply.

"I'm assuming the people you chose are in this room, right?" Joe guesses.

Len nods then points to Wally, "Your son will be her godfather." He then points to Caitlin, "You will be her godmother, if you're willing."

"Me?" Caitlin points at herself as she raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Why not Lisa?"

"Yeah, why not me?" Lisa complains.

"Because you're already her aunt and practically her mother," Len answers. He looks at Caitlin. "Well? What do you say?"

"I say yes!" Caitlin smiles happily. "Of _course_ I'll be her godmother! Thank you, Len."

Scarlette looks from the scientist to her father with a frown.

"Daddy," she says, her mouth still half full of food. "Who issa gad-potter for? Is just that Aunt Cat and Uncle Wally?"

"Godparents are special people who look after you if something happens to your parents," Len explains to his daughter with a smile. "So, if Daddy or Pappa get sick and can't take care of you, they will for us."

"Ohh..." Scarlette nods in understanding. "Okay!"

Barry, who was sitting next to Len, reaches over to put his hand over his partner's.

"Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" he whispers. "Should we talk in our room?"

"Everything's fine," Len assures his boyfriend. "I just wanted to make sure all loose ends were taken care. You know me, have to have an escape plan for the escape plan."

Barry worriedly looks into the blues of his boyfriend's eyes to try and read any lies hidden in them. Len stares back at him blankly for a long moment...then winks. The hero relaxes into his chair as he pulls his hand back. Everything was fine. He was worrying for nothing. He decides to forget his worries and just eat.

The spaghetti and meatballs are simple but well made and everyone eats their plates clean. Except for Scarlette who gets a third of her pasta onto her lap and sauce smeared everywhere, including her hair.

As Len takes their daughter to the bathroom for a bath, Barry walks the Wests to the front door.

"Hey, have either of you heard from Iris recently?" he asks right before they leave, "Last I knew she was in Florida?"

Joe's heart clenches tightly at the mention of his daughter. It seemed like an eternity ago when she signed up for a writer exchange program, then switched to an international news company to be everywhere but home. He misses his baby girl. They talked on the phone but after years, it was barely enough to keep him confident that she was okay.

"She's in London," Wally answers. "She's visiting a friend there."

"I didn't know she had any friends in London," Barry says.

"We better get going before it gets too late," Joe states as he opens the door. "Bye, Barry."

"Goodnight, Joe," the hero waves at his foster father. Wally waves as well and then follows after his father.

After locking up, Barry heads to the bathroom to check on Len.

"I'm a mermaid!" Scarlette's voice cheers, then there's a loud splash of water.

"Please don't splash so much, miss mermaid," Len's strained-calm voice says.

Barry chuckles as he peeks into the room. There's already a soapy puddle at his boyfriend's knees where he's kneeling beside the tub. Their daughter is giggling as she holds two rubber toys in her fisted hands, her face still partially sauced.

"Aren't you going to help with dishes, creature?" Lisa's voice calls out.

"Oh, stop it," Caitlin's voice chides the woman. "We can do it."

"I don't wanna," Lisa whines.

"If you do..." the rest of the scientist's words are too quiet to hear, so Barry ignores them to enter the bathroom.

"How are things going in here?" he asks.

Len sighs as he finishes wiping their daughter's face.

"Almost done," he says.

"Pappa! I'm a mermaid!" Scarlette cheers, then proceeds to slam both toy-fisted arms against the water, sending another mini wave in Len's direction.

"Scarlette, you're getting water everywhere," Barry tries to scold as he holds in his laughter. "Please stop."

Len turns around and the speedster can't hold in his laughter anymore. There are bubbles on the man's face, the entire front of his shirt is drenched, and he's scowling like a grumpy old man who just found some punk kids in his yard.

Barry swallows the rest of his laughter and hides it in a cough as he covers his mouth with a fist.

"I'm bathing Daddy too!" Scarlette announces and Barry loses it all over again.

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for R-RATED (Mature) Content!!  
> [*[ Even if it reads a little odd, everything is consensual. ]*]

\--- - ---{The Next Day}--- - ---

　

After breakfast, Caitlin pulls Len aside to talk to him in private.

"I'd like to take Lisa and Scarlette to an indoor waterpark," she says.

"Just them?" Len asks, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why am I excluded?"

"Lisa has been getting a little antsy and needs to get out for awhile," the scientist explains. _"Without_ Barry, though," she adds. "And if you come, he'll want to come too. Also," she offers the man a suggestive smile, "wouldn't it be nice to have some _alone_ time?"

"You have a dirty mind, Doctor," Len grins. "But I can't deny that the thought sounds appealing."

"It isn't far," Caitlin assures the father. "I'll have my phone on me at all times; I'll put it in a water-safe bag. You can FaceTime her for bed. It would be an adventure!"

"Alright, alright," Len lifts a hand to stop the woman from continuing. "You've sold me on it. You guys can go."

"Thanks, Len," Caitlin smiles. She feels the pull to hug the man but wisely holds back and instead goes to hug Scarlette. She pulls the toddler up into her arms and carries her to the girl's aunt. She whispers the good news into the woman's ear and Lisa squeals like a happily teenager before planting a kiss on the scientist's lips.

Scarlette cheers with her aunt even though she doesn't understand what's going on.

　

\- - - -{That Night}- - - -

　

Tired from playing catch-up at work and stopping three muggings and a jewelry theft, Barry trudges into the apartment, ready to hug his loved ones and relax. He opens the front door and immediately stiffens when he sees it's pitch black inside.

"Len?" he calls into the house as he enters. He tries a switch but it doesn't work. Fear spikes painfully in his chest as he calls out more urgently, "Len!"

A blue light in the living room brightens the darkness enough for the speedster to see someone standing in his home.

"Who are you?" Barry demands of the figure. His eyes start to adjust in the darkness and it's then that he realizes the blue light is familiar. It's the Cold Gun. "Len? Is that you?"

"It's been a while since we've had a _proper talk_ ," Len's voice drawls lowly. It sends shivers up Barry's spine as his heart picks up speed. The Cold Gun is raised to illuminate Len's face. "Wanna play a game?"

Barry strides over to his boyfriend and pushes the gun away to get at the man's lips. He's barely made contact before there's a painful blow to the side of his head. He stumbles back, confused. Holding onto the sore spot, he looks back to his lover.

"Len, what the-"

There's a blast of the gun and the speedster barely makes it out of the way.

"You'll ruin the house!" Barry scolds as the corner of the couch is iced.

"Then you better stop me, hero," Len counters, aiming again.

Barry zips away again, sacrificing the lamp to his lover's game. He stops behind Len and wraps his arms under the other's arms, pulling them back as he holds him in place.

"Gotcha," he triumphs.

The nozzle of the Cold Gun taps the side of the hero's head and he stiffens.

"You sure about that?" Len asks.

"If you shoot me there, I'll die," Barry points out.

"Maybe."

"Don't be so cold Len! This isn't funny!"

"I'm a bad man, Barry."

Len turns his head to the side as he leans it back, his cheeks brushing against his lover's lips as he maneuvers himself to be able to see as much of the other as possible.

"I need someone like you to teach me a lesson," he says, voice coming from deep in his chest.

Barry's body shudders from his lover's voice, desire pooling in the pit of his stomach as he holds the man close.

'If that's how he wants it-'

The speedster frees an arm to push the weapon up and away from his head. Sliding the hand up, he grabs hold of the wrist holding the weapon and twists it, bringing it behind Len's back as the other arm moves to his lover's shoulder. Barry pushes Len forward and bends him over the love seat. He raises his lover's arm up enough to make him loosen his grip on the Cold Gun, then he takes it away and powers it off.

"What are you going to do with me?" Len asks as he pushes back against the hero.

Barry pushes down firmly to keep his lover in place. He reaches over the man's head and places his gun on the cushion of the seat so he can have both hands again.

"I'm going to fulfil your wish," Barry says, sliding his left hand to the back of Len's neck to keep him bent over as the other hand rounds his lover's middle and slides under his shirt to touch his stomach. Len's skin was oddly cool to the touch and Barry can't stop the small groan of pleasure as it eases the heat of his own body.

Suddenly, Len's body turns and his right elbow rams into the speedster's side, forcing him away. He slips away from the love seat and rounds the coffee table before mocking the other man with, "You're too easily distracted."

Something desperate and hungry rises up in Barry. He lunges for Len, his arms outstretched and he grabs the man by his upper arms before sending them both into the couch.

Len grunts as his back hits the cushions, the air momentarily knocked out of him as he struggles under his lover for an escape.

"Do you really have to do it this way?" Barry asks as he holds on tight to his boyfriend and leans into his face. "You either tease me, run from me, or make it _hard_ for me." At the word "hard" Barry bucks his hips against Len to show him what he meant. Len moans in anticipation, his face heating up from his lover's breath.

With his arms pinned down, Len's forced to stretch his neck to reach the speedster's ears.

"Take me," he whispers.

Barry watches Len's head drop back down, his eyes like a predator.

"You're not going to be able to walk without thinking of me," he promises, then dives his head in for a deep kiss.

Len closes his eyes as his mouth is taken over. With Barry in his lap and the man's hands holding down his arms, his body is completely pinned down, making him helpless. He never thought he wanted to be that way again but it was different with Barry. With Barry, there was power beneath the helplessness. The closer he got to the speedster, the stronger he became.

A spark of electricity rockets up Len's spine and he groans loudly into the kiss.

Barry speeds them to the window and pushes Len's entire front against the glass as he plasters himself on his lover's back to keep him there. He spreads the man out as if he were going to search him for contraband.

Len frowns. He can't kiss Barry like this. He wants to be facing his lover so he tries to turn around.

Barry feels Len trying to change positions, so he shoves the man over and crowds him against the glass again. Taking the man by the mouth once more, he start on their clothes. His fingers curl under Len's sweater, then his undershirt and he pulls up. Len's arms go up, their mouths separate, the top goes off, then their back together again.

'Why did I wear a button up?!' Barry inwardly bemoans as his fumbling fingers try to undo the buttons.

Len reaches up to help but his lover shoves his hands away. Growling out of the kiss, Barry grabs the shirt by the middle and rips it open, sending buttons against the glass and all over the living room.

"Dramatic," Len compliments.

"Shut up," Barry orders as he grabs his lover's pants. He undoes them quickly, then shoves them down.

"Make me," Len mocks as he looks down at the speedster.

Dark eyes look up at the ex-criminal and he swallows audibly.

Barry looks back down and puts his mouth over Len's entire length. He swallows thickly around the hardening appendage and Len shouts out in pleasure at the sensation. The speedster pulls his head away slowly, leaving behind saliva as he massages his lover's length until it's completely out of his mouth.

Len's chest heaves as he holds himself upright. Barry stands again to take over his lover's mouth, giving him a taste of himself as he rubs their tongues together.

Wanting to return the sensation, Len kisses away from Barry's mouth and trails his way down his neck...down his chest...He gives each ab an open mouth kiss as he goes down on his knees, his hands on the speedster's clothes to get them out of the way. The pants fall away to Barry's ankles and Len takes in the speedster's length into his mouth.

Barry plants both hands onto the glass as his body tingles all over in pleasure. His mouth makes noises he's never heard before as Len sucks and rolls his tongue- Barry climaxes in Len's mouth with a soft whimper. Len pulls away and spits out the cum. He uses his hand to help his lover finish but it seems useless as the man begins to harden at the same time.

When his mind clears enough to think slightly, Barry realizes their pants are still on, just tangled around their ankles. With his powers, he soon has that taken care of and Len facing the glass again.

"Thank you," Barry says sincerely as his lips loom over his lover's pulse point. "I wish we were the same so we could do this all night."

"If wishes were horses," Len mumbles as he pushes back against the glass. "You still haven't gotten me off."

"You're being rude again," Barry feigns anger as he slides two fingers down his lover's spine; the second hand trailing up. The two fingers glide over Len's buttocks as the other hand cups the man's throat. "Did you forget who I am?"

Barry pushes both fingers into Len's hole at the same time. Len's body tries to move away from the intrusion but the hand on his throat keeps him in place. The speedster scissors the fingers, making his lover tremble.

"C-Can't...T-To-Too much!" Len whines into the glass as he presses his forehead against it. His body is on fire, his heart desperate to function.

"Beg me to stretch you out more," Barry orders as he still his hand. "Otherwise, I'll just go in you now."

"Ngh!" Len bites inside his cheek enough to taste blood. He shakes his head in confused defiance.

"Alright," Barry slowly pulls out his fingers. He feels his lover's body go stiff under his hand at his throat. His hand is all the way out and he moves behind his lover. "Ready?"

"N-ngh-no!" Len tries to get away but Barry warns him with a slight squeeze on his throat, keeping him in place.

"You say something, Leonard?" Barry asks casually as he puts the tip of his length against the man's hole.

"Please!" Len caves as he struggles again. "Please! Please not yet!"

"What was that?" his lover prompts, turning his head. "Say it again, Leonard."

" _PLEASE_!" the man almost sobs. "Not yet."

"Ah, well, since you asked so nicely," Barry smiles. He moves away again to put his fingers back in. The two go back in for another few moments but are soon joined by the third.

Len groans, his hands sliding over the smooth surface of the glass for purchase they can't find. His breaths fog the glass, blurring any reflection which was a relief since he didn't want to _see_ himself as a helpless wreck. The fingers inside him are dry and rough and yet they're so stimulating he can feel his length rub against the glass greedily for any friction for release.

Hearing his lover groan under his ministrations stretches Barry's length painfully. Unable to hold back anymore, he quickly pulls his fingers out and aligns himself to go in.

"Wait! No!"

Barry slides in despite Len's protest. The protest is soon turned into a low, rumbling moan of pleasure so Barry keeps going until he's all the way in.

The two breathe as their bodies adjust to the new position. Len's legs are trembling and his back and ribs are aching. Barry feels a slight burn in his own legs and decides to change places to finish. He wraps one arm around his lover and then speeds them to the floor. Len shouts at the stimulation, feeling as if a dozen vibrators were activated inside him all at once.

"Sorry," the speedster apologizes, hoping he didn't hurt his lover. He waits until Len's breathing becomes slightly more evened out before moving.

Len swallows several times to calm himself as Barry starts to move inside him. The rug is soft but even the slight motion of being moved forward and back will definitely leave some sort of mark later.

Barry's heart encourages a faster tempo and he starts to pump into Len in earnest. He holds the man up as he jerks his length into him over and over and then he's spilling in him with a sigh of relief for the lessened pressure. He leisurely moves as he spends himself, knowing another was going to come right after.

Len brings his two fists together and lowers his head onto them. His knees are now burning uncomfortably and he doesn't know how many times Barry will cum, so he swallows to say, "Can we go to the bedroom?"

In his haze filled brain, Barry hears his lover's voice. It takes a moment for his ears to tell his brain what they were, then he's pulling out and picking up the other man to run them to the bed.

Barry lays Len on his back and follows after him to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Len kisses back with what little strength he has, his length a swollen pain left on his body.

The hero maneuvers them as he leans back, then enters Len's body again for another round. As he starts to pump in his lover, he sees the other man's swollen length jarring with his motions and he scolds himself for selfishly forgetting. He pulls out again and slides down the bed swallow his lover's length like he did earlier.

Len was slowly sinking into the mattress, expecting to climax without being taken care of any minute. When a wet warm mouth wraps around his length, he closes his eyes in ecstasy. The mouth is awkward and feels as though it's treating his body as a lollipop, but it's enough to bring him over the edge and he calls out a warning right before letting everything go.

Barry hears the warning and pulls his mouth away just in time. He shifts on the bed again to enter Len and rubs the man through his climax as he resumes pushing into him. After finishing, Len's body goes limp under him but he still moans when Barry hits a certain spot, so he tries to hit it as often as possible until he reaches his final climax.

Barry slows his motions to ease himself away from stimulation. He pushes in as far as he can, then pulls out all the way, repeating until he's empty.

Finished, Barry pulls out for the last time. He leans onto Len's front, holding himself with one elbow as he looks at the man's lax, sleep-looking face.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks tentatively, his heart tight in case the answer was positive.

Len smirks and the speedster's heart calms.

"I'm fine," Len drawls as he opens his eyes. He reaches up a weak arm to the nap of the hero's neck. He pulls his lover down and into a slow kiss. The two lose themselves in the kiss, the world around them and even their bodies a lost thought.

Barry's stomach growls and Len chuckles into the kiss as they pull apart.

"One second," the speedster promises and zaps into the kitchen for the power bars. He brings them back to the room and then settles him and his lover under the covers in the bed properly before eating them.

"So tired..." Len sighs as he rests his head against his lover's chest.

Barry hums in agreement as he forces himself to finish the bars. As he chews the last bits he nestles closer to his lover.

The two fall asleep in each other's arms...

　

\--- - --- - --- - ---


	4. Moving Along...

Weeks pass by with no new leads on the tentacle monster. It's placed into the hands of Tannhauser Industries due to their superior ability to study the creature and perhaps bring to light either its creation or its creator.

Dr. Tannhauser smiles tightly at Barry when the speedster goes with the transport to bring the monster to the bay entrance. He looks away, not wanting to illicit any sort of conversation with the woman. Even though he was grateful that the woman _had_ helped with Len's pregnancy, and even kept her secret so far, he was still wary around her and held her responsible for having the man who threatened his lover's life in her employ.

"Tannhauser Industries is more than willing to assist the police on this matter," the lead scientist and CEO is saying to Joe after a short conversation Barry wasn't listening to. "Also, if there's anything else," her eyes trail over to the speedster, "I'm also open to assist."

Barry knows all too well what the woman means and he has no intention of bringing Len into that situation again. He shakes his head to the woman and, after making sure everything was settled with the hand-over, leaves the building as quickly as his regular speed would allow.

\--- - ---

Like a poorly written plot, another monster appears in Central City. It's a four legged beast that looks like the fusion of every large cat ever known to man. Its face is like that of a cheetah with smaller versions of sabretooth canines parting the corners of its lips. The front of its body is bulky and black, with a darker hue of a lions mane further down its face than it should be. From his middle to his smaller hind legs there's a pattern of leopard spots and tiger stripes.

The fused cat is lurking in the subway, clawing randomly at anything that moves. It had crashed its four times larger than any living cat body into the train after it had stopped, pushing it off the tracks and bending two cars together. There were six already injured with the other passengers still trapped inside the train when The Flash arrives.

"Here kitty, kitty," Barry calls out when he doesn't see the creature.

Two glowing, grey eyes open to glare at the speedster, making the man feel like the prey that the animal sees him as. He readies himself to fight but then the eyes disappear and he loses track of the animal in the darkness of the subway.

"Uh-"

The cat suddenly pounces from behind, slamming both enormous paws onto the hero's shoulders and forcing him to the ground. It pushes off his victim and bounds away, back into the darkness while Barry tries to get air back into his lungs.

"Kitty's fast," the hero wheezes as stands again.

"If it didn't go straight for the kill, then it's playing with you," Len says through the comms, his voice slightly muffled from his helmet.

"I'm a cat toy?" his partner clarifies indignantly.

"Just tie it up," Cisco suggests. "Len's got rope in storage area of his bike."

"And some tranquilizers," Caitlin adds.

"When did you two suddenly start putting supplies in my bike?" Len drawls.

Barry sees movement before the second attack and he speeds away before claws can reach him. The cat rams into the broken train and roars at its prey, causing the trapped passengers to cry out in alarm. The hero charges at the cat this time but misses as it bounds away, up onto the walls, leaving holes in the tiled cement as it rounds the room and comes back at its opponent.

"Enhanced speed," Barry comments then increases his own to fight the giant cat. His landed blows seem to be absorbed into the fur of the muscular beast. The cat uses the opportunity of the hero's close proximity to claw him before batting him away.

Pain sears hot across Barry's back, making him shout out and slow down. He comes to a stop at a safe distance from the cat to reach for his back to touch the agony there. His gloved hand catches on new holes in his costume and come back bloody when he pulls it back.

"Barry?" Len's worried voice calls out, not from comms but from the stairwell leading into the subway. A few moments later the man comes running down the steps, a length of rope wrapped around his chest and his Cold Gun charged in his hands.

The mutated cat's eyes dart to the newcomer and it pauses its stalking of the wounded speedster. It sends out a threatening noise as it alters its course to intercept Len, shining eyes reflecting the blue glow of the man's weapon.

Len fires at the cat, sending it pouncing away and back into the shadows behind the broken train. He runs over to his partner to check on him while keeping his weapon pointed to where the cat was.

"You still good to fight?" he asks, because it's obvious by the bleeding claw marks taking up most of his back that the man wasn't _okay_."

"If I can tranq him, you can shoot him, then I'll tie him," Barry says as he nods for an answer. He winces as he straightens, then opens a hand to his partner for the tranquilizers. Len hands them over then steps away to give the other man room.

"Come on, kitty," the hero sighs out as he takes a step forward. "Time for a cat nap."

The mutation pounces for the speedster then, at the last moment, changes courses to go for Len. The man merely fires on the feline, leaping away to slide on the floor as the thing keeps coming at him regardless.

Icicles sway on the cat's hair as it prowls in a half circle between the two men. Barry winces and buckles in half, one hand on his chest. The cat's keen eyes see the movement and it attacks with a roar.

Barry smirks, congratulating himself for the fake as he slides around the cat's attack and plants the tanqs into the creature's body. The two part, the cat slamming into the wall next to the train before swaying as it turns back to the heroes.

Len fires from his position and slowly walks towards the cat to freeze it in place. The cat cries out from the immense cold, its eyes drooping as it kneels then collapses on the ground. When the cat's half frozen, Len stops firing and steps back to let Barry in.

The speedster takes the ropes off his partner's body and uses them to secure the cat tightly. When his task is done, he calls Cisco on the comms to send in reinforcement and a better method to hold the mutated feline.

Len looks to the still cowering people trapped in the trains and offers them a small smirk. He walks over to the doors to test them out. They don't budge, so he shoots them with his gun to make them brittle.

"Get back!" he orders and once the passengers do, he kicks the door until it gives way enough to get people out.

People desperately flood out of the opening, pushing through and pulling others out of the way. Barry uses his speed to keep anyone from being stepped on and soon the subway is empty.

Police officers, their guns drawn, rush down the stairs to point their weapons at the still sleeping cat creature.

"He's all yours," Barry tells them, then runs out of the place with Len.

　

They only make it a few blocks before the speedster has to stop. Len steps out of his partner's hold, holsters his gun, then pushes the man to the side to look at his back.

"That looks like it stings," he says lowly, turning the man back to see his face. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be okay in a minute," Barry winces as the burning flares up. "Where's your bike? Are the cops going to see it?"

"Do I look like an amateur?" Len scoffs, offended. "It's back a block but out of eye sight. Come on," he grabs his partner by the elbow. "I'll give you a lift."

"Wha-You can't," the speedster tries to pull his arm out but the other man doesn't let go. "Len, I can't be seen riding shotgun on a random bike."

"So don't be seen," Len shrugs, still pulling. A block back, he slides into an alley and walks behind a dumpster where his motorcycle is. He lets go of Barry to switch out his goggles for his helmet, placing the former into the storage spot.

"Once I'm healed enough, I'll run back," Barry assures the other man.

"No," his partner deadpans, taking off his parka. He grabs one arm of the other man to he puts it into a sleeve then walks to his back to slide it onto his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Barry frowns as he feels his second arm being placed into the parka. He starts to take the coat back off but stops when he feels two hands lightly pressing on his upper arms.

"If you wear this no one will know who you are," Len says, still standing behind his partner. "Red pants does not a celebrity make."

"But-!" Barry turns to protest and is met with a stern glare that makes him lower his shoulders in defeat.

"Even _if_ , on the miniscule scale, we're seen," his partner adds, still glaring. "the public are already under the assumption that we're working together. Now get on before the cops come this way."

Len gets on the bike, starts it up, then looks over to speedster expectantly.

Barry gives in and gets on. He pulls up the hood of the parka to further hide his identity before wrapping his arms around his partner's middle.

The bike's engine comes to life and Len guns it as he drives out of the alley and back towards STAR Labs. An unexpected bump makes Barry hold onto him tighter and he grins inside the privacy of his helmet.

\- - - -

The cat hybrid's origins are just as perplexing as the tentacle monster's. Every lab is visited by the police and the public outcry brings about "open policies" with the top leading genetics labs.

Tannhauser Industries is given the second animal but they still have no answers for the first, so it's merely a formality to keep the citizens safe.

　

A few more weeks pass with no progress but no new creatures appear either.

　

\--- - --- - ---

 


	5. A Little More Time...

As the days of peace pass by, The Flash only comes around for a few robberies and one suicide attempt that the police could have handled themselves if they were a little bit faster. CSI Barry actually comes to work on time for several days and Singh makes a point to praise the man in the best way he knew how.

"Good to see you getting your act together, Allen," the Captain says as he stops by the lab. "Keep it up."

It's because of the praise on top of everything going his way that Barry's is confused when he walks into the lab one Monday morning to find Julian's old desk back in its place with a stranger sitting at it working on a computer.

"Uhh...." Deja vous hits the speedster hard as the man looks up at him. "Who are you?"

"Thomas Cadrot," the man introduces himself as he rises to his feet. He offers Barry a hand to shake. "Newly hired CSI for the CCPD. You must be Barry Allen?"

"Yeah..." Barry looks the man over carefully as they shake hands. Cadrot's skin was dark and his brown eyes seemed even darker, barely light enough to be discernable from his pupils. When the man smiles, his teeth almost glow in white and his hand shake is very firm.

"I just moved right in. I hope you don't mind," Cadrot says as he lets go of Barry's hand and goes back to his desk. "You'll be the senior in charge, of course, but I hope you don't hold it against me for speaking my own mind. When I disagree with something or someone, I can't help but say it out."

"That's fine..." Barry hesitantly agrees as he goes to his own desk. "Did Captain Singh transfer you here by any chance?"

"I asked to be placed here," the other man answers with a wide grin. "I'm fresh out of school and I know there's still a lot of hands-on things I'll need to learn, but I've heard a lot about the Meta-Humans in this city and felt as if it would provide the best experience and opportunities to be of the most help."

"You must've majored in a lot of things because you don't look like you just walked off campus," Barry observes aloud. The man looked to be at least ten years older than Barry. At least in his eyes.

Cadrot laughs. "I get that a lot. Actually, I had already majored in something when I decided on a life change. I hope you won't hold my age against me. I'm not slow because of it."

"Sorry," Barry apologizes when he realizes his words sounded a little ruder than he meant them to. "It's good to have an extra pair of hands in the lab. I hope we can work well together."

"Me too," the other man nods.

\- - -{Later That Night}- - -

　

"A new guy?" Len repeats what his boyfriend told him as the two of them set the table for dinner. "Have you been slacking off at work, Barry?"

"No," the speedster defends himself. "I've been doing my best work these past days, as a matter of fact!"

"Your puppy has probably been staring off into the distance thinking of R-Rated things he wants to do to you," Lisa remarks quietly so only the two men hear.

Len gives his boyfriend a lewd look and the speedster's face flushes red.

"I did not-I do not! Lisa!" Barry hisses as the woman laughs at him.

"Whatta doing, Pappa?" Scarlette asks as she skips over to her father.

"Set-Setting the table," the man stutters slightly as he tries to get his body to calm down. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing!" his daughter announces as she starts to spin in circles on the spot.

"How lovely," Len praises. "How about you sit down now though so we can have dinner?"

"Okay!" the toddler nods, stopping mid spin and running to her spot.

The West family men arrive at that moment and Scarlette jumps back off her seat to get to the front door first.

"Godpappa!" the toddler cheers as she reaches her arms up towards Wally. "Did you bring me a present?"

"I did," Wally smiles as he picks her up. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls otu a small, pink puff ball on a keychain. "Doesn't it tickle?"

Wally rubs the puff ball across Scarlette's face and neck, making the little girl giggle excitedly.

"Yes!" she squeals happily, reaching for the present. When she has it in both hands she gives her benefactor a loud kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"We're eating now," Len tells everyone in his 'fatherly tone'.

Wally carries Scarlette to her place then sits beside her while his father takes the seat on her other side. Lisa and Caitlin sit across the trio while Barry and Len each take an end of the table.

"Pop-Pop," Scarlette tilts her head at her grandfather as she kicks her legs, "how many bag guys did you put in the jail today? Was it a hunded?"

"No, Lettie," Joe smiles at the innocent face looking back at him. "The law doesn't quite work as simply as you might think. I didn't arrest anyone today."

"What about tamorrow?" the toddler counters curiously. "Can you catch a hunded tamorrow?"

"You never know," the detective shrugs.

"I wanna catch bag guys when I'm big, big, big!" Scarlette lifts her arms with the last word, smiling brightly at everyone at the table as she awaits their approval.

Lisa snorts then almost chokes on her food. Caitlin pats her girlfriend on the back to ease her breathing as she avoids eye contact with the others. Wally just smiles but Joe shoots Barry a guarded look of worry as the speedster secretly watches Len for his reaction.

Len puts down his utensils and leans closer to his daughter with an unreadable look. The little girl drops her arms as the smile falls away to a small pout.

"Can't I do that, Daddy?" she asks worriedly.

Smiling, Len reaches out to cup his daughter on the cheek.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," he says softly. In a whisper, he adds, "I bet _you_ could catch a hudred bad guys in a day."

"Yes!" Scarlette nods firmly. "I can do that! I will stop the bad guys and put them in time out so they can not be mean anymore. Okay, Daddy?"

"Okay," Len agrees, pulling his hand back.

The others at the table seem to breathe easier as Len resumes eating dinner. Wally nudges the toddle gently with his shoulder to get her attention.

"Can I be your partner?" he asks conspiratorially.

Scarlette looks her godfather over with narrowed eyes.

"Okay," she nods. "But I get to drive the supercar."

Tension gives way to laughter as Wally and Scarlette pinky promise on their future partnership.

 

\--- - --- - ---


	6. Saturday

Saturday morning brings sunshine and a rise in temperature. Barry has work and Len sends his sister out with his daughter to go to the park so he can pick up after the ladies, feeling, not for the first time, like the housemaid.

In Scarlette's bedroom he sees clothes peeking out from under the bed and he sighs as he crouches down to reach for them. On occasion, his rambunctious three year old would dance her clothes off in random directions and most times they would end up under her bed or behind the furniture. He leaves the room with an arm full of clothes and a sock manages to slip from his grasp before he makes it to the washer.

Sighing, he reaches down to pick it back up. His arm rubs across his stomach as he goes and he frowns at how hard it feels.

'I haven't been working out.' Len muses to himself as he resumes his chore.

After starting the load, he heads for a shower. As he lathers himself all over, he makes a point at pressing on his stomach. The stiffness is still there. It isn't like the indents of incoming abs either and his heart quickens with a sudden thought.

'I can't be pregnant again...can I?'

Len finishes his shower as quickly as he can then dries and dresses just as hurriedly. Wasting just enough time to grab money and the keys, he hurries from the apartment and jogs to the nearest convenience store. There's a too-peppy twenty-something guy at the register who greets him as he enters, but he's ignored as Len heads straight for the women's section. He grabs three pregnancy tests and, belatedly, a few bars of chocolate in an attempt to hide them. The peppy guy gives Len a toothy grin as he rings up his purchases.

"Had a good time recently?" he asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Len nearly decks the guy. Instead, he tosses enough money to pay and books it out of the store to rush back to the apartment.

'Gah! How I wish I had some of Barry's speed right now,' he grumbles in his head as sweat begins to collect on the back of his neck and forehead.

He runs into the bathroom with the bag and tosses it into the sink. He takes all three of the tests, one at a time, and sets them in different places in the room so they don't accidentally touch. Sitting on the toilet, he nervously eats the candy bars as he watches the time tick by like sludge.

Enough time passes, the tests are done, and Len grabs up the first one with shaking hands.

 **Positive**.

Len tosses the test into the sink and goes for the second one.

 **Positive**.

The second one follows the first without much thought and the third one is brought up high as if a slight altitude change would alter the results.

 **Positive**.

"I'm going to kill him," Len says as his suddenly heavy arms drops to his side. "When I get my hands on that good-for-nothing IMPREGNATING LOSER, _I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!_!"

In jerky, angry movements, Len throws all the tests and candy wrappers into the bag from the store, ties it closed three times, then shoves it under the sink cabinet.

Straightening up, he takes in a deep breath, holds it, then lets it out slow. He closes his eyes as he repeats the action two more times. It eases some of the anger, so he opens his eyes once more to scowl at his reflection.

"When?" he asks himself, trying to remember the last time he slept with his boyfriend. "We're always so careful!"

_Did I hurt you?_

_I'm fine._

_One second._

_So tired..._

Len curses as he vividly remembers his mistake. After Barry had left the room to get the power bars, he had automatically assumed that the man had brought the birth control as well. He was so exhausted that he didn't even realized he didn't take them and the next day moved on like any other. So that means...

"Two months," Len says aloud as he stares at his own reflection. "You're two months pregnant, you idiot."

　

\- - -{@ the CCPD}- - -

　

"Lunch?"

Barry looks up to see Cadrot looking at him, his bag over his shoulder and coat on his arm as he hesitates near the door.

"I'm good," the speedster assures the other man.

The darker man smiles in a friendly way. "Come on. We haven't eaten since we got here and it's been hours. I'm famished and you're younger me, so there's no way you couldn't at least eat a bag of chips."

"Well..." Barry hesitates but, feeling his stomach churn with the desire to eat, he caves and gets up to join the man with a nod. "Okay," He walks up to the other man. "You buying?"

"What?" Cadrot laughs as they walk out of the lab. "I'm new here. You should treat me!"

"No way, you just said you were older, so you should do it!"

"What does my age have to do with anything? You bratty kids should be taking care of us older guys, not the other way round."

"Oh, sorry, grandpa. I'll buy then."

Cadrot shoves Barry gently in the shoulder and the two laugh as they walk out of the CCPD together.

　

The CSIs go to a local deli for pre-made sandwiches and drinks that they take to the small tables situated outside.

"Ah," Cadrot frowns at his hands and gets up. "I'm gonna go wash up a bit, Allen," He says motioning to the deli. "Don't eat my food!"

"No promises," the brunette smiles as he watches the other man go. Cadrot points at the hero with a fake glare that breaks into a smile as he walks into the building.

Barry decides to start without the other man. As he takes his third bite into his sandwich, an elderly lady casually walks passed him. From the opposite direction, a teenager comes walking and brushes into the elderly woman, secretly stealing her wallet from her open purse.

With an inward sigh for today's youth, Barry keeps an eye on the teen as he comes closer to him. Using his powers, he steals back the wallet without the thief knowing. He waits until the teen is too far gone to hear him before running after the elderly woman.

"Ma'am!" he says as he approaches, getting her attention and making her turn. He offers her the wallet, "I think you dropped this."

"Oh my!" the woman's eyebrows rise as she recognizes her belonging. She takes it and pats the hero lightly on the hand as she says, "Thank you, young man."

"Keep a careful eye on it," Barry smiles, hoping the woman will put it in a safer part of her purse. The woman merely nods as she resumes her walk and the hero returns to his lunch.

Ten minutes later, Barry's food is finished and he's wondering if he should go back in for the other man when Cadrot walks back out of the deli, the front of his clothes completely drenched.

"It's not my day," the man says as he holds himself like a scarecrow to grimace at his attire. "The pipes broke while I was in there and I nearly drowned!"

"Did you tell the owner?" Barry asks worriedly as he picks up all the napkins to help wipe down some of the water.

"Of course, but I think he blames me for it." Cadrot sighs and pushes the younger man's hands away. "I don't think that's going to do much good, Barry. Why don't you head back on your own. I'll stop by my place for a change and meet you there." He starts walking away without an answer, though he throws over his shoulder, "Cover for me with Captain Singh!"

"Will do!" Barry promises, feeling bad for his new friend. When he looks back at the table and sees the man's food still sitting there, he feels even worse. 'Well, I guess I'll bring that back with me so he can have it when he returns.'

　

\- - -{@ The Snart/Allen Apartment}- - -

　

Lisa opens the front door to the apartment to let a skipping Scarlette in first. She loudly sighs her tiredness in hopes to get out of making dinner as she steps into the house. She stops, mid-stretch to add to her dramatics, when she sees her brother sitting at the dining room table staring at his hands instead of at the people entering his home.

"Lenny? We're home!" Lisa sings as she steps closer to her sibling. He seems to startle himself out of his own thoughts and turns to his daughter with a small, soft smile.

"I'm home, Daddy!" Scarlette sings like her aunt as she leans on her father's knees to look up at him. She tilts her head, one ponytail brushing the tops of the man's knees. "Did you miss me?"

Len looks into green eyes that are so much like Barry's. He reaches out a hand and slides his fingers through bangs of brown hair nearly identical to the speedster but with slightly more curls since the length was significantly longer. He wonders, if the child inside him now is a boy, whether it will be his lover's clone.

"I always miss you when you're not around, sweetheart," he says softly, feeling a familiar, pleasant warmth for the child he created with Barry. He leans in to rub noses with his daughter. "Did you miss me?"

"Ahuh!" Scarlette nods, rubbing foreheads along with noses. "A'cause I love you!"

"I love you more," Len smiles, giving his daughter a hug.

"Are you okay there, Lenny?" Lisa asks worriedly. Her brother being overly affectionate to his daughter wasn't anything new but the memory of the far-away look had put her on edge.

"Just thinking too much," the older Snart answers as he pulls his daughter onto his lap. "So...How as the park? Were there any nice friends there?"

"Daddy! I met a boy!" Scarlette chirps happily. Then she frowns, "But Auntie chased him away."

"Good," Len deadpans darkly, startling his sister.

"But _why_?" the toddler pouts. "He was nice!"

"Boys are nothing but trouble," Len says sternly. "You should only play with other girls. Princesses should stick together. Stay in the tower if you can help it."

"What tower?" Scarlette asks, confused. "Like Rapunzel?"

"Yes," her father nods. "Now," he stands while putting the little girl down. "You need to go wash up so we can make dinner together. How about pizza?"

"Yeah!" the toddler cheers, running for the bathroom.

Lisa crosses her arms as she looks skeptically at her brother.

"Are you hormonal again, Lenny?" she accuses.

"No boys until I'm dead," Len answers, heading to the kitchen.

His sister nods her head, "I'm going to take that as a 'yes'."

　

\- - -{@ the CCPD}- - -

　

Cadrot comes running into the lab two hours after Barry returned.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he repeats with hands raised above his head. "I won't bore you with a detailed excuse but," He sighs heavily with a shake of his head. "It's one thing after another today."

"I have those kinds of days all the time," Barry smiles at his new friend. "I put your lunch on yoru desk. You left it at the deli."

"Oh, I did? Right," Cadrot nods when he sees the mentioned food, then he turns his eyes back to the other CSI. "You know what? Go home, Allen. I'll finish up here."

"You sure?" the younger man asks, his hand stopped over the report he was writing.

"Yeah," the other man nods. "I owe you. It's only a few hours anyway. Go ahead and go home."

"Thanks, Cadrot," Barry smiles, closing up the report and putting it back on his work pile. He grabs up his things and heads for the door, "I'll see you on Monday!"

The older man merely waves at the younger one as he steps over to his desk.

　

\- - -{@ the Snart/Allen Apartment}- - -

　

It's just coming into the evening when Barry makes it home.

He steps into the apartment to the sound of Scarlette singing along with one of her movies at the top of her voice. Smiling, the father keeps walking into the house until he finds his daughter dancing with her aunt, the pillows from the couch scattered on the living room floor so she can jump from each of them as she bellows out the next part of the song.

"...Part of your wo- _PAPPA_!" Scarlette lays eyes on her father and runs from her performance to wrap the speedster up in a hug. The hero kneels down to pick up the toddler and spin them once around in the embrace.

"Oh, thank whatever," Lisa sighs out as she collapses onto the couch with her eyes closed. "I'm done. I tap out."

Len comes walking out of the main bathroom, where their washer and dryer was also, with a basket full of clean clothes. He ignores his boyfriend as he walks passed the man to their bedroom. Barry follows him.

"You're home early," Len observes in a monotone as he begins to fold the clothes on the top of their made bed.

Barry gives Scarlette a quick, tight hug before sighing out happily, "The new guy let me go home early."

"Why would he do that?" his partner asks.

"I covered for him when he had to go home and change his clothes."

"Why did he have to change clothes?"

"The ones he was wearing were soaked from a broken pipe at a deli."

"How do you know that? You two texting each other?"

"I was with him when it happened."

Len turns his eyes to his boyfriend.

"You two had lunch...together?" he asks icily.

"Yeah..." Barry suddenly feels guilty even though he knew there wasn't anything to feel guilty about and hurriedly clarifies, "Not on a date! As friends! It was only a sandwich."

He further goes on to explain the entire situation with Cadrot in detail.

Len chuckles at the other man's worry.

"I didn't think you were cheating on me, Barry," he drawls.

Barry sighs out in relief and then smiles.

"Since when are you the level headed one?" he questions the other man.

"I've always been more level headed, Barry," his partner smirks. "You're cocky and run head first into everything."

"I'm gonna go watch my movie, Pappa," Scarlette announces as he wiggles out of her father's arms. She waves to her fathers as she runs from the room. There's a shout of happy return before a flop of one smaller body on another and Lisa groans.

"We'll need to give Lisa some time away with Caitlin and soon," Len tells Barry without stopping his task.

"We could do that tomorrow since I have it off," Barry tells his partner. "We could go out in the morning and spend the whole day together. Just the three of us."

Len stops mid-fold. _Just the three of us._ He looks down at his stomach that already looked like it was rounding out to him as he thinks, 'For _now_.'

After having the entire afternoon to think things over, he had decided to keep the pregnancy from Barry for the time being. It would only make the speedster over-worry and he might even side line him from helping out with The Flash business. It was only a few months anyway. It would be at least another before they'd be able to see much of a baby, so Len decided to wait until he was a little further along to get ultrasound pictures (with Caitlin's help) before telling his boyfriend how utterly ticked off he was with him over getting him knocked up again.

"You okay, Len?" Barry worriedly asks as he reaches a hand out to his boyfriend's shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Len shrugs the hand away to resume his chore. "If we're going out in the morning you better not cave and read two books tonight."

Barry huffs a laugh.

"They were short!"

"Ahuh..."

"Come on, Len. It only happened the once."

"Mm...As a hero, I'd think you'd know a rule is a rule for a reason. Only to be broken for special occasions."

"Scarlette wasn't even sleepy when we all finished."

"Beside the point, Barry."

Knowing arguing would be pointless, Barry gives up and heads to the kitchen to start on dinner. Caitlin was at STAR Labs helping Cisco, so he took over the woman's turn at the chore.

　

\---- - --- - --- - ---


	7. Sunday

On Sunday, Len wakes up to his face being poked at. He opens his eyes and smiles at Scarlette as she looks back at him with a toothy grin.

"Pappa sleeping, Daddy," his daughter whispers. She puts a finger to her mouth as she makes a hushing noise.

"I was sleeping too," the father mentions just as quietly.

"But I need a customer," Scarlette says matter-of-factly. She searches under the blankets until she finds her father's hand. Still whispering, she beckons, "Come on, Daddy."

Caitlin and Lisa had already left the night before so it was just the two fathers and little girl in the apartment. Sighing at the loss of sleep, Len gets out of bed and follows his daughter out of the bedroom and into the living room where a small 'shop' was already set up. There was a toy cash register on the coffee table and a small assortment of stuffed animals and canned vegetables spread out on the couch.

Letting go of her father's hand, Scarlette raises both arms above her head as she proudly says, "Welcome to the store! Please no pushing."

She drops her arms as she runs to the register and sits behind it to wait expectantly for her first customer.

　

Barry wakes an hour later to an empty bed and shuffles into the living room as he stifles a yawn to find his family. He finds Len with Scarlette playing store and the toddler is so focused on her job ringing up her father's purchases that she doesn't look up and ignores the second one's arrival completely.

"That will be tree hundred dollars," Scarlette announces as she hits the buttons on the toy cash register.

"I have a coupon," Len says, pretending to hand something over. His daughter 'takes' it and looks it over carefully.

"Okay, that's a penny off, so you can have all this for nine hundred dollars," she decides.

"What a bargain," her father smiles as he hands over rainbow colored money.

"One, two, three, four, a hundred," Scarlette nods as she counts then hands half of the fake money back. "Your change."

"Thank you," Len takes the money back and puts it behind himself. He waits as his daughter bags his purchases in a princess treat bag. When she hands the over-stuffed bag to him, he puts the spare change into it and waves as he walks away and to his boyfriend.

"Get up in the morning, he says," Len drawls in annoyance. "We'll go out together, he says. I should have known heroes can lie too."

"Sorry," Barry ducks his head in embarrassment. "I didn't think I'd need an alarm, so I didn't set one." He lifts his head. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Len's hand shifts to his stomach without him noticing and he rubs it slowly as he answers, " _Scarlette_ didn't want to wake you."

"Pappa!" Scarlette interrupts as she finally takes note of the man's presense. "Do you wanna shop at my store? Daddy! You hafta give me the things back now!"

"Sorry, sweetheart," the man smiles as he hands the bag back. He notices his second hand's placement and moves it to his pocket. He nervously looks over to his boyfriend but the man is looking solely at their daughter so he lets out a silent breath of relief.

　

The trio play together until lunch time and after they eat they go out for a walk to the park. The sky is clear, the sun is warm and there's a slight breeze pushing around the sweet aroma of flowers. Each father takes one of Scarlette's hand as they walk together down the sidewalk, occasionally one having to let go so that a passerby can get through.

At the park, there are dozens of kids running around and Len's hand on Scarlette's suddenly tightens in anxiety over how many more boys there were than girls.

"I wanna go on the swings!" Scarlette announces excitedly as she jumps up and down.

"I see an open one!" Barry points out happily. He looks down at his daughter, "Shall we go see if we can snatch it first?"

"Ahuh!" the little girl nods her head.

Scarlette lets go of Len's hand as she and Barry take off towards the swings. He lets her go reluctantly and follows after them at a casual pace, his eyes ever roaming at the surrounding swarm of children.

The two get the swing and Barry wastes no time pushing his daughter up higher than his head on it.

"Not so high!" Len snaps at the man as his heart goes to his throat. "Do you want her to fall off?"

"I won't fall off!" Scarlette says in between squeals of glee.

Len glares and Barry catches their daughter to start over and push to a more reasonable height.

By the picnic area there's a small cluster of mothers talking amongst themselves. As the two fathers stand together at the swings with their daughter, a few of them look over and motion as discreetly as they can to the others.

Of course, it isn't discreet enough and Len sees it clearly from his spot. He frowns as a few of the mothers shake their heads at them in shame.

"Len?"

The man blinks away his cold glare to turn to his boyfriend.

"Do you want to go on the nature trail after Scarlette's done swinging?" Barry repeats with a smile. He had noticed the looks from the mothers too and then how it was upsetting the other man. He couldn't change how people saw them, or what they thought of them, but he could ignore them or walk away.

"It's fine if we stay here," Len says resolutely. He wasn't about to allow judgmental stares ruin his family's fun. He turns his back on the mothers so that he doesn't have to see their faces.

　

The two fathers soon realize that Scarlette is content to stay on the swing for the entire day. After two solid hours of pushing the little girl, with occasional pleas from her parents to move on to something else, Barry decides to give it a break and allows to swing to come to a natural stop.

"All done?" Scarlette asks as she jumps off after the swing has slowed. "Can we go for a walk into the magic forest?"

"Sure!" Barry smiles, taking her hand. He offers the other one to Len but his boyfriend ignores it to walk ahead instead.

There are less people on the nature trail and barely any children. Scarlette skips along with her father but soon lets go of his hand to collect a bouquet of flowers.

"Make sure to check them for bees first," Len warns his daughter.

"Okay!" the little girl assures him as she looks over the choices carefully.

Barry watches his boyfriend carefully as he tries to figure out the man's mood. Len kept looking over to their daughter strangely and his hand would occasionally go to his stomach.

'Maybe the looks from those mothers is still bothering him?' he wonders.

"Don't worry so much about what other people think," Barry tells his boyfriend. When the man looks back to him with a furrowed brow, he adds, "Anyone who looks down on us should be ashamed of themselves. There's nothing wrong with our family. There's nothing wrong with us. Don't let what outsiders think affect you."

Len smiles and the speedster's heart lightens.

"Thanks, Barry," he says softly. "But I'm okay. Really."

The brunette walks closer to his boyfriend and wraps and arm around his waist.

"I love you, you know," he tells him.

"I know," Len returns. He leans over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

Barry wants to take the man by the mouth and make him forget about anyone else but knows he can't. One, they were out in public and Len loathed making a scene and two, they had their daughter with them and Len was very strict about how far they could go in front of her.

"AH!" Scarlette suddenly shouts as she runs away from the flowers. "A BEE!"

Her speedster father quickly picks her up into her arms and brings her to a safe distance from the insect.

"Thank you, Pappa!" the little girl chirps happily. She shoves the flowers into his face. "For you!"

Barry sneezes. With a snuffle he says, "Thank you."

\- - - -

Later that night, while Barry and Scarlette clean up after dinner, Len sits alone in the bedroom rubbing his stomach as he tries to figure out what to do. Should he tell Barry? How? It was the man's fault he was in this situation anyway. He _always_ forgot the stupid little pill that kept this from happening.

He sighs as he rubs at his face. Whenever he started to think about the child growing inside him he became irrationally angry at the man he loved. That irritated him, making him more upset. After all, it wasn't the _baby's_ fault their father was a forgetful idiot.

Father and daughter come prancing in, singing nonsense at a horrible pitch, and Len decides to push all other thoughts out of his head as he scolds his boyfriend for riling up their daughter right before bed.

　

\--- - --- - ---


	8. Again?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for R-Rated (Mature) Content!

It's midday when yet another mystery beast appears in Central City, this time right outside of Tannhauser Industries. The Flash arrives at the scene where the CCPD has already blocked off the front of the building with cars and personel. This third creature is an elephant sized chipmunk with longer, more muscular arms and a leaner body. It's fur is missing the classic chipmunk colors and designs, instead being a dark brown with white stripes on the underbelly.

Tranquilizers have no affect on the animal and it screetches at the police before turning back to the building to burrow into it. With people still trapped inside, it's too dangerout to open fire on the creature. Barry distracts the animal by running around it and hitting it wherever he can. The mutant chipmunk has fast reflexes and nearly swipes its sharp claws against the hero when he gets close.

A motorcycle engine roars to life as Captain Cold arrives. He parks the vehicle away from the cops then stides over to Detective West.

"Where's your gun?" Joe asks, noting the weapon's absense.

Len curses as he closes his eyes. He had forgotten to grab the thing, his head too filled with pointless irritation at Barry. 'Hormones.' he reasons, then curses the speedster for knocking him up again.

"I'm not defined by my weapon," he grumbles out, moving to head into the fight. The detective grabs the other man by the arm to stop him.

"You can't go in there unarmed," Joe says with finality. "You'll only get hurt."

"Hands off!" Len snaps, ripping his arm out of the detective's grip. He points a finger at the man, "You don't control me, badge!"

He manages to walk away the second time, shoving officers out of the way as he moves beyond the barricade.

'Badge?' Joe frowns. Len hadn't called him that even before he and Barry got together. 'What's gotten into him? Are he and Barry fighting?'

The detective shakes his head. The current situation was too dire to be distracted by Len's sudden attitude change.

Len's hand in his pocket fingers the gun that he lifted form one of the officers. He sees Barry trying to herd the giant furball into a corner and maneuvers his steps to intercept.

"Captain Cold!" Barry smiles at his partner, but it's short lived when he doesn't see the man's iconic weapon. "Where's your gun?"

The mutant chipmunk takes advantage of the distraction and lands an entire paw on the speedster's chest, sending him through walls and into the building.

Anger spikes hard and strong in Len's heart as he takes off in a run at the creature. With a shout, he jumps up onto a half wall and pushes off it, leaping for the mutant's bent leg. The giant chipmunk turns to swipe at Len but misses as the man jumps further up its body, grabbing ahold of its fur to climb around its chest and up its back.

The mutant screeches as it tries to reach Len, its arms clawing blindly behind its back and _just_ missing the man by centimeters. With another unpleasant cry, the creature rubs backwards and rams its back against the buidling.

"Cold!" Barry screams, running to the creature to beat it into moving away from the wall to get at his partner. The mutant chipmunk falls onto all fours and tries to bite at the speedster, its eyes wide open and fur standing straight up all over its body.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

The creature cries out as it falls to the ground, tis claws going for the top of its head. Barry looks up to see Len standing atop the creature, holding onto its right ear as he points a gun at the thing's skull.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Len empties the rest of the clip into the mutant and the chipmunk groans as it slumps completely to the floor, its body twitching slightly as its eyes close.

The Flash runs up the fallen beast, grabs hold of his partner, and runs him away to the safety of his bike.

The police slowly approach the fallen mutant, their guns drawn and shields up.

"Another dead one fixed with man's deadly hardwear," Len drawls, tossing the gun at an officer that was looking at him. The officer barely manages to catch it, his face contorted in confusion and anger.

"What was that?" Barry hisses as he gets into his boyfriend's face.

"What?" his partner returns hotly. "Me saving the day?"

"You ran right into danger and nearly got smashed to death!" the speedster angrily spits, barely able to keep his voice down from those still standing nearby.

"Running around like an idiot wasn't doing anything, so I took over as usual." Len narrows his eyes at the other man. "Do you have a _problem_ with me being better than you, Flash?"

"Better-?" Barry frowns. "That's not what this is about!"

"I'm sure you can explain your wounded ego later, _hero_ ," his partner drawls. He puts on his helmet and starts his motorcycle. "Move."

The speedster steps out of the way so he isn't run over. He glances back to Joe who is looking at him in concern. He takes one more look at the monster that still isn't moving, then he speeds off in a trail of lightning after Len.

　

\- - - -

　

At STAR Labs, Len ignores everyone as they try to scold him for running into danger. He refuses Barry's offer to run him home and opts to take the bus instead. The speedster, after sharing looks of concern with Cisco and Caitlin, goes after his boyfriend to watch over him.

Len keeps up the cold shoulder all the long way home. He doesn't even look at Barry through the reflection of the window. It worries the speedster as well as angers him. What had he done? Why was Len's mood constantly changing? Weren't they happy the day before? Had he done something to upset the other man? Why didn't Len just tell him already?

　

　

When the pair walk into the apartment, they're surprised to find it empty. Len immediately calls his sister.

"Where's Scarlette?" he snaps as a greeting.

"I love you too, brother," Lisa sighs. "We're grocery shopping with the godfather, if you must know. He's even treating us to ice cream."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Len growls.

"When? While you were knee deep in mutated fur?" his sister scoffs. "By the way, where was your _you-know-what_? Wouldn't it have made things easier?"

Len hangs up and drops the phone onto the counter with a clatter.

Barry watches his boyfriend angrily stomp over to the window in the dining room and stare out it into space. He hesitates for a moment, then walks over to wrap his arms around the other man's middle.

Len shoves the hands away before they can rest on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" the speedster asks, his voice a turmoil of emotions.

"Plenty of things, Barry!" his partner snaps, not looking at him. "I don't really have the time to explain every single last thing right now!"

"Why are you so angry?" Barry presses. "Have I done something wrong?"

'You got me pregnant again you moron!! Do you have any idea what we'll have to go through **again**?! How long will I have to be seperated from Scarlette? Where will we go? Back to Tannhauser? Will it be better or worse than last time?'

Len doesn't realize he's breathing hard until strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a firm chest but warm embrace.

'No! He'll feel my stomach! He'll find out! I can't-'

"You're not alone anymore, Len," Barry says softly, his voice unknowingly breaking into his lover's frightened brain. "I'm here for you. Whatever it is you're facing, let me face it with you."

The brunette pulls back, his hand going to his lover's neck to tilt it up gently.

"I love you," Barry makes a point of saying, then leans forward to give Len a kiss.

Len's heart flutters painfully in his chest as he kisses his lover back. Barry's very presense gave him strength. He wants to devour the other man, take him into his very being so that he could never feel helpless again.

Barry pulls back first, his hands sliding down Len's arms to take him by the hands.

"We should take a shower," he grins. "It'll make you feel better. Then you can tell me what's bothering you."

Len merely nods, allowing himself to be guided to the bathroom by his lover.

　

In the bathroom, Barry moves Len's hands away to undress him himself. He takes the time to randomly place light kisses on his lover's exposed flesh, his hands sliding clothing away until the other man is bare before him.

"Beautiful," he whispers, then in a flash, he's just as naked as his lover and reaching into the shower to turn on the water.

Len's hands move to his stomach self consciously as he tries to hide the faint outline of an incoming bump. To an outsider, he just looked like he had a bit of a paunch but since he knew better he was worried that his boyfriend would take one look at him and figure him out.

Barry takes Len by one of his hands, his eyes on the man's face, and he pulls him into the spray of the warm water. Steam rises up into the air as the two stand still under the shower head for a moment, just breathing each other in.

"I'll do all the work," Barry murmurs, leaning into Len's space to reach for the soap behind his lover's head. He crowds the other man against the still chilly wall of the shower, pinning him in place as his hand wraps tightly around the white bar of soap.

The speedster slowly lathers both of his hands before putting the soap bar back. He slides both sudsy hands down Len's chest, over his stomach that trembles under his fingers, then they split up as one goes to the man's back while the other goes to his length.

"Ah!" Len jumps slightly at the first touch of his lover. His skin was tingling where the other man had touched him, the slow motions more stimilating than the rough, faster ones they usual had in bed.

"Shh..." Barry hushes as he gives his lover one long stroke. "Relax..."

"How can I relax when yo-ah!" Len's back arches as Barry pinches the very tip of his hardening length. He grabs the speedster's shoulders in order to have something to hold on to as he tries to breathe.

"When I what?" the hero asks innocenty as he repeats the action.

"Gah! Barry!" Len's lungs are straining as they forget how to function. He heaves in air as his head rolls back to hit against the wall. In a wheeze, he answers, "You're driving me crazy!"

"You started it," Barry returns, giving his lover a stronger stroke. "You've been acting _strange_ ," he gives the other man's length a twist that causes him to groan, "and I don't know why."

Len is already painfully hard at this point but the light ministrations won't bring him to climax. He wants to remind his lover this but the man slides his second hand down to join the first, completely covering his length to steal his breath away as strokes him _that much_ harder.

"Barry," Len whines.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Barry questions, trailing his fingers up lightly, barely touching.

"Ah! Ah!" Len gasps as his lover's hands suddenly grab hold of his length again to give it a squeeze.

"Hmm...?" the speedster uses his powers to stroke his lover's length faster, sending sparks of pleasure up the other man's spine and he cries out because of it.

"Yes! Whatever!" Len forces out, then whines as the motion stops.

Barry leans in the few inches between their bodies to take his lover by the mouth. As he kisses the other man senseless, he continues to stroke him until he's coming in his hand and all over the shower floor.

Exhausted, Len slumps against his lover as he tries to breathe again. He feels the other man's excitement against his body and he weakly reaches down to return the favor. He's surprised when the other man's hands takes his and pulls them away to stop him.

Len looks up in confusion as Barry smiles down at him.

"Don't worry about me," the hero says. He reaches over his lover's shoulder to pick the soap up again. "I still need to wash you."

"But-" Len's protest is met with lips, so he decides to just let it go.

　

After a thorough washing, Barry turns off the water and wraps a towel first around Len, then himself.

The couple step out of the bathroom and into their bedroom to dress. As they're finishing, they hear the front door open and several familiar voices come through the walls clearly.

"They're back," Len says, heading to the door. "let's hurry up."

Len puts his hand on the door handle and Barry puts their lips together for a quick kiss.

"Fast enough for you?" the speedster winks, then sneaks around the other man to get out of the room first. Len shakes his head fondly at his lover as he follows after him.

Lisa, Caitlin, Wally and Scarlette are still entering the apartment, each of them holding different sized bags of groceries in their arms.

"Are there more bags you need me to get?" Barry asks as he takes a few from Caitlin.

"No, we managed to get them all in one go," the scientist smiles at her friend.

"When did you join their merry band?" Len drawls as he overseas the beginning of the put-away process.

"We met up just outside the complex," Caitlin answers. She hesitates before asking, "How are you doing, Len?"

"I'm fine," Len lies, stepping away to avoid more questions. He lifts a hand to his chin as he thinks and supports it with his arm that he wraps around his chest, right above his stomach holding the secret he was keeping from everyone. He had wanted to wring Barry's neck after telling the man the news, but he wanted to first make himself _absolutely certain_ that he was pregant again before murdereing his lover in cold blood. In order to do that, he'd need some alone time with Caitlin at STAR Labs.

As Barry puts the groceries with Scarlette's help, Lisa pulls Caitlin to the side to talk to her while Wally stands around akwardly trying to decide what to do next.

"The milk goes in the fridge!" the toddler announces as she lifts the half gallon from a bag. When her father takes it, she picks up two chunks of cheese, on in each hand. "These go in there too!"

"I think your Pappa knows where they go," Wally chuckles.

Scarlette nods her head then starts searching through the bags for something. She looks up with a pout when she doesn't find whatever it is.

"Where's my princess cake?" she asks the women and they turn to her. "Did you forget it?"

"It's not your birthday yet, Lettie," Lisa tells the toddler. "You have to wait a _little_ longer."

"Can't I have it now?" Scarlette whines. "Please?"

Lisa crouches down to eye level and takes her niece's hands in her own.

"Not even a pretty please will get you that cake sooner," she says kindly. "But," she swings their joined hands as she thinks. "I _did_ get you some princess straws at the store today. Do you want to use them at dinner or have a drink with them now?"

"Now! Now! Now!" Scarlette excitedly decides as she jumps up and down. "Please! Please! Please!"

"Here they are," Barry says, having just found them with fresh snap peas and carrot sticks. He hands them over to Lisa who gives them to the bouncing girl.

Caitlin gets a cup and puts a small amount of water in it while Lisa gets one of the straws out. Once combined, the cup is given to Scarlette who takes it with two hands and a wide-smiled word of thanks.

"You staying for dinner?" Len offers to Wally as he rejoins the group.

"Ah, naw, it's okay," Wally edges as he takes a step towards the door. "I should probably go home so Dad isn't alone."

"He'll most likely be buried under paperwork and won't come in until late," Len counters. He motions between Wally and Barry. "You two can cook. I want a vegetable stir-fry with chicken."

"And ice cream!" Scarlette adds with the straw still in her mouth.

"Are you sure?" the darker skinned man tries again.

"Just go with it," Barry tells him. "There's no point going against Len once he gets his mind made up about something."

"Alright then," Wally smiles. "But I can't really cook that well..."

Len smirks, "Practice makes perfect."

　

\- - - -

　

That night, as Barry holds tight to Len from behind, he softly asks his lover, "So...What is it that's bothering you?

"Nothing," Len mumbles as sleep beckons for him. "Just blame it on my messed up internal system."

"You're special," his boyfriend corrects.

"You're a ham," the other returns.

Barry pinches Len in the arm with a soft chuckle. Len hits him on the hand that pinched him.

"I'm serious, Len," Barry presses softly. "I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

"I'm-" _pregnant_ "-just embarrassed is all."

"Embarrassed about what?"

_Letting you knock me up again!_

"Forgetting my weapon," Len sighs out to make the lie more convincing. "My hormones are still shot due to being 'special', Barry. Some times you'll have to deal with mood swings just like having a regular girlfriend."

The speedster hums in thought as he runs his fingers over his lover's shoulder. He didn't fully believe what he was being told but he had no reason to think otherwise, so he decided to drop the issue for now.

The two soon settle and fall fast asleep....

　

\--- - --- - ---

 

Mercury Labs joins with Tannhauser Industries to study the mutated animals. The military also appear to show their interest and put the minds of Central City citizens at ease for their safety.

The presence of power hungry people looking to 'further their scientific knowledge' puts the team on edge and Cisco sets up several hacks and programs in an attempt to keep an eye on all three mutated creature study participants.

　

Len's attitude mellows, easing some of the tension in Barry.

While on patrol, Captain Cold comes across a biker gang that starts ransacking a mall strip, destroying whatever they don't try to steal. He fires on them with the Cold Gun, freezing their wheels to keep them from driving off while he reports back to STAR Labs.

The gang retaliates by running at the hero, bats and pipes raised above their heads as they cry out as if at war. A blast of lightning leaves the gang's hands empty and confused. They come to a stop mere feet from the Captain as they look around for their stolen weapons.

"If you turn yourself in, this will be easier on you," The Flash says as after coming to a stop beside his partner.

Angry now, the gang comes at the pair, opting for fists and brute strength to bring them to victory. Len shoots at some of his opponents and beats back others. Barry speeds away from punches as he lands his own, sliding through the gang before his partner can down three guys.

There's a total of twenty men left groaning on the ground when the heroes are finished.

"We better leave before we're pinned for robbery," Len says as he heads back to his bike.

"You go on without me," Barry says. "Just far enough away so you won't be seen. Stay out of sight."

"I'm not a novice," his partner returns, slightly irritated. "But if you're staying, I'm staying too."

"No, you should go," the speedster counters. "There's no need to have both of us."

"There's no need for either of us, which is my point."

"I just want to make sure none of these guys get away for my own sake. You don't have to stay."

"Maybe I don't, but I _am_."

"Cold."

"Flash."

"Children," Cisco's voice breaks into the argument. "Joe's on his way with police back-up. You can both hang out and be nice to each other, or leave. Pick one and stop fighting over the comms!" The genius snaps the last sentence like an annoyed parent and it quells the fight on the spot.

Minutes later, the sirens fill the air followed by police cruisers and those who bravely sit inside them. Barry clears a path for Len's bike and he stays close to his partner's side as they both take off.

　

'Not good.' Len thinks as he drives. 'My emotions are getting harder to control. I need to see Caitlin before I do something stupid.'

He guns the engine to get to the lab faster...

　

Len brushes off the mini fight as nothing big and it's soon put under the figurative rug as The Flash runs off to stop a jewelry heist.

　

\--- - --- - --- - ---


	9. Ending with Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Torture (not too graphic) & Mature Content!!!

When Barry goes to work at the CCPD and Lisa plans to take Scarlette shoe shopping, Len takes the opportunity to meet up with Caitlin at STAR Labs.

The female scientist is nervously waiting for him outside the building, wringing her hands as she paces in front of the entrance door. When Len arrives, she immediately pounces him with questions.

"Len, why did you ask me to meet you here? Why did it have to be in secret? How come Cisco and Barry can't even know we're meeting? Does Lisa know?"

Len wants to laugh at the woman's rapid fire questions and worried face but the situation was too serious for that to be allowed.

"I need some help," he says, not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh? What sort of help?" the scientist asks.

"Do you..." Len clears his throat to steel his nerves. "Do you still have that ultrasound machine lying around the lab?"

"Of course! It isn't just for looking at babies," Caitlin laughs, then stops as her eyes widen and she looks at the man. "You're not."

Len flinches.

"You _are_!" the scientist says, pointing to the man like a child. She gasps. "Does Barry know? Lisa? Scarlette? Is that why you're being so secretive and are constantly angry these days?"

"No one knows," Len turns on the woman. "And, **this time** , I need you to _keep_ it that way."

Caitlin swallows nervously then she quickly steps close enough to grab the man by his upper arm.

"How are you feeling? Any nausea? Pain? Have you felt feverish? How did this even happen?"

The questions are once again rapid fire, so Len decides to take on the last one with a snarky, "Well, Caitlin, when two people love each other very much-"

The woman slaps the man in the arm she was holding.

"When you took Lisa and Scarlette to the water park," Len says defensively as he rubs at his injury. "I was too tired to realize I hadn't taken birth control."

"Water park..." Caitlin's eyes stray towards the ground as she thinks. They snap back up at the man as she remembers, "Three months ago? You guys haven't-?"

"Don't!" Len raises a hand in the woman's. "I am **_not_** going to talk to you about _that_ particular subject, Doc. Just take my word for it that, since that day, we haven't had...penetration."

"Okay, okay!" the woman waves a hand as if to wipe her mind of dirty thoughts. "Point taken. I believe you. Come on," she takes the man by the hand and starts to drag him in the direction they were going before. "I'll take care of you."

Len smirks as he's dragged.

 

\- -{@ the CCPD}- -

　

Cadrot loudly sighs as he stretches both arms above his head.

"I'm beat," he remarks as his arms fall back down to his lap. "I never knew having nothing on a case could be so tiring."

"You mean those mutant animal hybrids?" Barry asks, looking up from a report he was writing. "You working that?"

"Not officially," Cadrot shrugs. "But," he leans against his desk. "I've been thinking about it and those creatures have been popping up pretty regularly. I think there's some lab that we don't know about creating them and sending them out periodically."

"The timing is oddly consistent," the younger man agrees.

"Hey, you know-" the Cadrot stands to look towards the door to make sure there's no one listening in, then he rounds his desk to stand before Barry's. "I know this guy who delivers toxic stuff on the down low. I'm supposed to meet him later...Do you want to come with me?"

"You were going to meet someone doing something illegal _alone_?" Barry strains the word with his amazement at the man's idiocy. "That's dangerous, Cadrot! You should tell Detective West about this instead. At least he's armed!"

"This guy is a buddy of mine," the other CSI explains nonchalantly. "The reason I can't tell any of the detectives is because I don't want to get him in trouble. I only need him to point me in the right direction."

"Why couldn't he do that over the phone then?" Barry asks.

Cadrot huffs a laugh. "He's a bit of a...conspiracy theory sort of guy. He swears up and down that we never landed on the moon."

The brunette sighs at the gullibility of his coworker.

"I know it sounds like a long shot from a loon," Cadrot remarks with a roll of his eyes. "I just thought I should hear the guy out. Even a broken clock is right two tines a day."

"I still think you should tell a detective or officer where you're going," Barry presses.

"No can do," the darker skinned man shakes his head. "I can take you because my buddy doesn't think that a CSI is a real cop. You also look like you should still be in school, so he won't be threatened by you."

Barry sighs as he takes a moment to think it over. No matter what, he decides, he can't allow Cadrot to go meet this guy alone. At least with him, The Flash could arrive at any moment to help in a dire situation.

"Alright," he agrees, closing his report. "I'll go with you. But I still think we should tell someone."

"We can tell them we're taking lunch," the other CSI smiles. "Relax, Allen, everything will be fine!"

　

The two CSIs make their excuses, then Cadrot guides Barry out the back of the station where he says is a faster route to his car.

As the door closes behind the speedster, there's a hissing release of air before the feeling of a thousand needles sending electricity throughout every fiber of his body. The pain erupts into his head and sends him into a black abyss before he can call out, his body collapsing in a twitching heap on the ground.

 

\- -{@ STAR Labs}- -

　

"Okay," Caitlin breathes out as she drags the ultrasound machine to the bed Len was leaning on. They were alone in the medical wing for the moment, Cisco out on a lunch run. The scientist puts on gloves as Len removes his jacket and rolls up his sweater and undershirt to expose his stomach.

"How did you know?" Caitlin asks as she shakes the bottle with the gel in it.

"My stomach felt hard," Len answers. His eye twitches when the cold gel hits his stomach. "It did the same thing when I was pregnant with Scarlette, so I got worried and did a test. Three, actually." He levels the scientist an annoyed look, "All positive."

"Well, I probably don't have to tell you this," the woman puts the wand on the man's stomach to begin. "But now that you're pregnant, you can't take the birth control pills. It will...affect...the...oh my..."

"Oh my?" Len pushes himself up onto his elbows. "I don't like hearing ' _oh my_ ', Caitlin. Why did you say that? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?!"

"Calm down," Caitlin says calmly, raising her free hand in a placating manner. She waits until the man takes a breath and leans down on his back again. " _Health_ isn't the reason I said 'oh my'."

"Don't be cryptic, Caitlin," Len drawls with narrowed eyes. "Just tell me. Am I having a mutant or something?"

"Or something..." the scientist takes a few photos then turns the screen so the pregnant man can see it better. She points to a shape on one side of the screen. "This is your baby." She glances to the man who nods at her, then she slides her hand down and to the side to point at another shape on the same screen. "And this is also your baby."

"Also?" Len's voice is high as his eyes widen. "What?"

"Congratulations," Caitlin smiles tightly, trying not to laugh too much at the man's reaction. "You're pregnant with twins."

Len's eyes narrow as he stares at the two distinct shapes on the screen.

"I'm going to kill Barry."

　

\- - -{???}- - -

　

Barry wakes with a groggy head and feeling as if his body were being weighed down by ten ton weights. In waves of lucidity, Barry realizes he's spread out on a smooth surface that's been propped up at an angle. He forces his head up and manages a swaying success. His eyes come next with partial functionality.

He sees large test tubes, cages, metal tables littered with all sort of medical and scientific equipment.

'A classic mad scientist lair,' he can't help but think, his brain supplying him with back & white movie visual references.

"Seems my elixir needs a slight bit of tweaking," a male British voice says from the speedster's left.

Barry sways his head towards the unknown voice and tries to focus on the face.

"Nigel?"

The speedster blinks hard a few times as he tries to get his blurry eyes to focus on the face of a man who was supposed to be long dead.

"Not quite," the Nigel look-alike smiles cruelly. "I'm afraid my brother is long gone from this world." The smile falls away as the man's face becomes the absolute description of hatred. "Thanks to **you**."

　

As Barry's head finally clears enough to think, he asks, "What have you done with Cadrot?"

"Oh, lots of things," the Nigel look-alike smiles. "But he's liked every single one of them so far."

"What?" the hero frowns. 'That doesn't make any sense!'

"Seems your all superpowers with nothing much going on upstairs," the villain frowns in disappointment. "That's okay," he laughs. "I don't mind explaining. You deserve to know why you're about to die anyway."

The look-alike turns to the side as footsteps approach. Thomas Cadrot comes into the light and stops beside the villain.

"It's like this," the crazy man says. He turns to take Cadrot by the face and give him a deep kiss.

Barry wishes he could rub at his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. He thought he may not be fully conscious or that he had gone insane.

Cadrot pulls away from the kiss and looks away as his lover looks to their captive.

"Nigel Tufnel was my brother," the man states. "My name is Elliot Tufnel, his twin brother." He wraps an arm around Cadrot's waist. "This is my husband, whose name you already know."

"Why me?" Barry asks, trying to cling to something that makes sense. "What does your brother's death have to do with me?"

" **Because you killed him**!" Tufnel screams, stepping away from Cadrot to shake an accusing finger at the speedster. Chest heaving, eh continues more calmly, "Do you have _any_ idea how much it _hurts_ to hear about a loved one passing away? How much _worse_ it is when you find out it was _murder_?"

Cadrot steps up behind his husband to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tufnel waves a hand at him to let him know he's fine, his eyes still glaring at the hero in his clutches.

"My brother had sent me letters right before he was taken from me," Tufnel says, raising his head higher. "It was in a special code that we developed, so your people couldn't cover it up or hide it away. He spoke of a man with incredible speed reproducing with a natural born man who could get pregnant." He smiles without humor, "The letter was so full of life. So full of hope for the things he could discover for humanity's future."

Smile falling to a blank expression, Tufnel steps to the side of the table that Barry is pinned down on.

"You made a grave mistake taking my brother from me," he says, pushing a button.

Pain erupts all over Barry's body and he screams as he writhes against the table, trying to get away from it. He's unable to use his powers to get out of the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, the pain too overwhelming for him to even recognize his own horrible song of agony.

As suddenly as it began, the pain stops. Barry breathes as he tries to remain conscious. The world swims in his vision as pins and needles still prick at every part of his body.

"That is merely a taste of how I felt when I heard my brother had died," Tufnel spits. "Wait until I get serious...then you'll _really_ feel pain."

As much as Barry fights it, the darkness around his vision grows until it completely takes over and he falls back into unconsciousness.

　

\- - -{@ STAR Labs}- - -

　

Cisco walks back into the cortex to find Caitlin chasing after a furious looking Len.

"Calm down! Take a breath!" the scientist is saying as she tries to grab ahold of the man's arm. Len keep shoving her arm away, his scowl getting deeper each time.

"What's going on?" the genius asks. The other two pause in their fight to look over to him and he swallows as the intensity of the ex-criminal's glare is sent his way.

"Len just got some-" Caitlin jumps when the glare is turned her way. "-interesting news!" She recovers with a forced laugh and smile. Deflecting, she points to her friend, "What did you get for lunch?"

"Chinese," Cisco answers. "Sorry I didn't bring enough for Len."

"I was just leaving," the man says, picking up his stride to walk out of the room. Just then, his cell phone rings loudly in the room and he stops to answer it.

"Len, is Barry with you?" Joe asks over the line.

"No," Len frowns. "He's supposed to be at work with you. Is he missing?"

"He went out to talk with someone about the mutant animals but that was hours ago and he isn't answering his phone." The worry is clear in the detective's voice and Len's anger flares at hearing it. "I'll ask Cisco to track his phone. You don't have to worry about it. Just stay home, okay?"

"Sure," Len drawls, then hangs up. He pockets the device, crosses his arms, and turns to the genius. "Answer your phone."

"What?" Cisco's shoulders jump when his cell rings. He lets out a curse. "Dude's got ESP now?"

After a brief conversation with Joe, Cisco tracks Barry's phone with his computers and soon has an address.

"His kidnappers are idiots for leaving his phone on and with him," the genius mocks but pulls the cell away from his face with a frown after realizing the detective had already hung up on him.

After hearing the address, Len starts for the door again. Caitlin runs around the computer desk to reach for him and manages to get his elbow with both hands.

"Where are you going in your condition?" she scolds the man.

"His condition?" Cisco repeats, worried.

"Get off!" Len barks, shaking the woman off.

"You don't even have your gun!" Caitlin protests.

"I don't need it to kill Barry!" the man shouts, startling the other two people in the room.

"Wait, you aren't going to rescue him?" Cisco asks first.

"Why would I rescue that horny bunny?" Len spits, turning on the genius. "I'm going to find him, kill him, then bring him here so you can revive him just so I can kill him again!"

"Len! This isn't good for the babies!" Caitlin tries, her hands raised in a playacting manner.

"Babies?!" Cisco's voice strains.

Len's eyes narrow at the scientist and she flinches away from them.

"You can't ever keep your mouth **shut** , can you?" he seethes.

" _Babies_?" Cisco repeats, trying to regroup in his head with the new information. "As in, more than one?"

"Tell anyone and you'll die next!" Len threatens with a pointed finger at the genius. "And you!" the finger stabs in the woman's direction. "This is your only reprieve. The next time you slip up will be your last."

He starts to walk out of the room again but is blocked by both Cisco and Caitlin.

"You can't just go around threatening death on everyone," the genius tells the man's stormy face of anger. "Remember, dude, it takes two to tango."

Len grabs the younger man by the front of his shirt and gives him a hard shake.

"Why are you wasting my time?" he hisses, shoving the other man away. Cisco's shoulder hits the wall and he spins, falling to the floor.

"You can't go unarmed!" Caitlin protests, arms extended to take up as much of the doorway as she can while Cisco recovers and stands again.

"Yes, you moron," the genius snaps as he rubs his sore shoulder. "At least let me give you those weapons you wanted."

Len's icy eyes turn to the man and he gives him a stiff nod.

In a few minutes Cisco brings a black leg strap with three small daggers sheathed in it and a gun that looked like the Cold Gun but half its size.

"This gun is just a prototype," he warns the man as he comes to a stop in front of him. "I wanted to develop something that could shoot icicles in order to figure out how to upgrade the Cold Gun into doing it. It works the same way."

The genius engineer begins to hand both items over to Len's extended hand but pulls it back at the last second.

"You can't get hurt," he tells the other man. "If you do, Barry will either blame himself or me. I'm not a fan of either of those options since this is all your fault for running off like an idiot."

"I'm not the one who's going to be hurt," Len remarks darkly. He grabs the weapons and rips them out of the genius's hands then walks away, down the hallway towards the garage where his bike is.

Cisco steps closer to Caitlin who is biting her lower lip in worry as they watch the ex-criminal walk off.

"Is it okay to send a pregnant man into a kidnapping situation?" he asks quietly. "Should we try to sedate him or knock him out?"

"We can't," the woman shakes her head. "There are risks doing anything to him when he's pregnant since it isn't a normal pregnancy. Who knows what our actions could do to the twins?"

Cisco shakes his head with a heavy sigh.

"Twins..." he sighs again. "Wow. Barry really is something."

Caitlin punches the genius in the arm, hard.

　

\- - -{Evil Lair}- - -

　

When Barry wakes again, he's alone. He weakly tries to move but only manages to move his fingers. A door in the distance opens and closes, then Cadrot steps into the speedster's view. He glances up and startles when he sees the hero's eyes on him.

"Why?" Barry asks, his voice hoarse from his earlier screams.

"Because I love him," Cadrot answers, looking down at his hands. "We're supposed to be able to do anything for the people we love."

"Not this," the hero counters. "How do you know you even have the right guy? Isn't The Flash Central City's speedster?"

Cadrot huffs a laugh.

"I was surprised to learn it was you too," he says. "Elliot knew all along, don't ask me how he figured it out, but I was still skeptical." He looks up at the hero only to look away again. "So I tested you."

"What?" Barry frowns, trying to remember when that could have happened.

"That day at the deli," Cadrot supplies for him. "I paid that teenager and woman to play out a robbery scene; told them it was a social experiment. I saw you steal the wallet back, Allen."

The speedster closes his eyes with a sigh as he inwardly scolds himself for being so easily duped.

"For what it's worth..." the nervous, hesitation in Cadrot's voice makes Barry open his eyes again to look at him. The head of the villain's sidekick is turned away, his body language portraying self-appointed shame. "I'm sorry."

"You can still make this right," Barry tries, hoping to appeal to the man's guilty conscious. "Let me go. At least untie me. Don't let your husband do something he can't undo. Don't let him carry around the weight of taking someone's life."

"I can't!" Cadrot says, putting his head in his hands while keeping them away from his mouth. "It's already too late."

"No it's not!"

"You can't change anything!"

"Try me!"

The unseen door opens and closes again with a loud slam. Tufnel's angry face storms into the room as he heads straight for his husband.

"What are you doing here alone?" he asks lowly.

"I-I was-" Cadrot shakes his head. "I can't remember."

"You can't handle this," Tufnel smiles, lifting a hand to stroke the side of his husband's face. "You should just go wait outside. I'll come out when I'm done, okay?"

"Can you handle them alone?" Cadrot frowns.

Tufnel hushes him.

"Of course."

The couple look into each other's eyes for a few moments, then Cadrot nods once and quickly walks away.

"Don't try to sway him, Barry Allen," Tufnel orders after hearing the door announcing his husband's exit. He turns a hard glare to his captive, "I'll make you regret it...Before you die."

"Them," Barry says as he tests out his body for strength. "He said them, who else is coming?"

"Not _coming_ ," Tufnel chuckles. "He's already _here_."

As the madman smiles, Barry's stomach drops out with the only logical candidate: _Len_.

　

\- - -

　

Len reduces the speed of his bike as he nears the address where his idiotically irresponsible boyfriend was being kept. He rounds the place once, eyes scanning over a tall security fence blocking the facility inside. A side gate is broken open, so he drives through it and parks just outside the abandoned looking cookie factory inside. After taking off his helmet, Len frowns at the rusted sign of a chunky kid munching on two handfuls of cookies, proclaiming the delicious flavor that he can't get enough of while looking cartoon happy.

'Apparently they weren't good enough to keep the place going,' he mocks, looking the place over. With little time before the police arrive, Len decides to go into the building without checking the outside out first.

Hoisting the mini version of his Cold Gun up to chest level, he dashes the two yards distance to the factory and heads straight for a bay entrance. The control panel to open the door doesn't work, so Len tests out the regular side door beside it. When it opens without so much as a screech of unused protest, his instincts kick in and he holds still as he tries to listen for anyone inside.

Seconds tick by silently. Len takes a breath, regrets not cataloguing the place thoroughly before hand, then takes his first cautious step inside.

　

\- - -

　

"Whatever you're planning, just stop it!" Barry demands as he struggles to get his powers to work. Tufnel watches with a bored expression as he watches the hero. When one hand comes free, though, he lunges for the control panel on the side of table holding his captive.

'No!No!No!N-'

"AGH!" Barry screams as the pain returns. He manages to get both feet free even as the darkness threatens his vision. Hanging off the torture table by only one wrist, the pain is significantly lessened but it's still too much for him to prevent unconsciousness from reaching him again. He curses as he passes out, feeling his body jar suddenly as he's supported by only one arm before feeling nothing at all.

　

\- - -

　

Len freezes when he hears Barry scream. His heart thuds hard as he takes off in the direction of the noise, his anger rising with every step.

'HOW _DARE_ SOMEONE HURT HIM BEFORE ME?!' he bellows in his head as he runs. The screaming stops and Len's heart skips a beat as he nears a closed door blocking his way.

He fires at the obstruction as he continues to run, destroying the lock and handle before he reaches it. He slams his shoulder into the damaged door that gives way easily then continues to run into the room until he finds what he's looking for.

Len comes to a full stop, his chest heaving for air while his eyes take in everything around him. Barry is hanging off a metal table by one cuffed wrist, his eyes closed and face lax in unconsciousness. There's very little light in the room so he can't see much beyond the space where his boyfriend is, but he knows he isn't alone.

'An imperfect trap,' the ex-criminal muses as he tries to sense where his enemy is hiding. 'With all the theatrics so far, he's bound to show himself...'

"You took your time getting here," Tufnel sneers as he steps into the light.

'Figured as much,' Len inwardly rolls his eyes at the pitiful criminal as he aims his gun at him,

"And you are?" he asks, making sure to sound as bored as possible.

His question angers the kidnapper. His his expression turns dark as he raises a syringe loaded gun to point at the still unconscious speedster.

"You don't know me?!" Tufnel spits. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Sorry if I don't remember every desperate wanna-be master criminal," Len drawls, changing his aim for the other man's weapon. "Put that down before someone gets hurt."

"Reach deep into that thick mind of yours or I kill this murderer right here and now!" Tufnel demands.

"Murderer?" Len laughs. "Are you off your meds, stranger?"

"My name is Elliot Tufnel!" the other man shouts. "Your baby daddy here killed my brother Nigel in order to keep your secret!"

Len's grip on his gun tightens as a new fear creeps into his rapidly beating heart as he recognizes the man's face. Something must show in his expression, because his opponent smiles brightly at him.

"You remember now, don't you?" Tufnel mocks. He takes a small step closer to Barry, the point of the syringe directed at the hero's chest. "This will stop his heart. He's too weak for his powers to save him in time. He'll die for sure. Just like he **should**."

Tufnel spits like a venomous snake and Len realizes the man is completely insane, meaning he's also completely willing to follow through with his threat.

Len lowers the gun, slowly crouches to put it on the ground, then rises again with his hands half raised towards his head.

"Good," the insane man praises happily. He jerks his head towards Barry. "As soon as he wakes again we can talk."

"Talk about what?" Len asks, hoping Joe brought SWAT with him when he comes and that the man would come _soon_.

"Talk about your regret," Tufnel shrugs. "About how you'll make it up to me for my brother's death."

"You're going to kill us," Len deadpans, surprising his opponent. "It's obvious. You lack originality."

The madman scowls, "I don't know why my brother ever thought you were good for anything! He had every intention of giving you whatever you wanted while studying you to better mankind!"

"All I ever wanted was to live my life without fear!" Len barks at the man as he takes a step closer. "People like you and your brother deserve to be experimented on!" He continues, taking another step. "You think you're better just because your smarter than the average man? You think that because you have papers with fancy lettering on long words on them that it gives you some sort of power over others?"

Tufnel's eyes widen in fear as the icy daggers of Len's eyes come closer to him.

"Stay back!" he orders. He changes victims, pointing the syringe weapon to the approaching man, his arm trembling.

Len sneers, his head tilting to the side as he looks the man over idly before locking eyes with him again.

"It takes nothing to kill a man," he says casually, as if discussing the weather. "I've done it before without a second thought...and that man didn't even deserve it."

Tufnel swallows the building fear as he takes a step back, his weapon feeling heavy in his shaking arm. He lifts his second one to support it.

"You two _will_ die," he decides, then shouts, "You deserve to die!"

"You don't have the right to decide that!" Len barks back, suddenly lunging for the other man.

The two struggle with the weapon, the needle going back and forth between their bodies. Len keeps a firm grip on Tufnel's hand to prevent him from firing. When the needle is directed towards Barry, he loses all patience and sacrifices one hand's strength to reach for one of the knives hidden in his jacket.

Pulling out a knife, Len slices at Tufnel, hitting the man in the arm holding the needle gun. The madman shouts out in surprise and pain as he stumbles backwards, letting go of the weapon.

Len steps away with the threat to put some space between himself and the downed madman.

"Elliot?" a man's worried voice shouts right before Cadrot comes running into the room. "Elliot!" he shouts again, running to his husband.

"Keep him still and I'll spare you," Len tells the man, pointing his knife at them as he does so.

"Please," Cadrot begs as he holds onto his shaking husband. "Just let us go. We won't cause any more problems!"

"Like I believe that," Len huffs a laugh as he steps back to his gun. He pockets the needle gun then picks up his own weapon before re-sheathing the knife.

Once all the weapons are situated, he walks over to Barry to check him over. The brunette is still breathing, which first begins to ease some fear in Len's chest. He reaches out to check the man's pulse and a little more fear lessens when he finds it to be strong.

"You love him, don't you?" Cadrot speaks up and Len spares the man a glare. Pleading eyes look up to icy ones, "Please! It's the same for me and this man. He mad a mistake. I won't allow him to do it again! He was only grieving for the loss of his brother!"

"Loss doesn't give people the excuse to hurt others," Len states coldly. He points his gun at the couple, his mind worrying him over the fact these two strangers knew his boyfriend's secret identity as well as his own secret. What if they escaped the police? What if they came back again? Would the children be safe? Would he be able to protect them from people like these heathens?

Barry forces his heavy eyelids to open as he desperately fights to wake himself. When his vision clears he follows the body standing in front of him to the profile he easily recognizes and he calls out to it softly, "Len?"

Len turns as he hears his name weakly spoken and frowns at the confused expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Who else would come to rescue a spoiled princess like you?" he scolds the man, his residual irritation over being pregnant with twins rearing its ugly head even in the current, difficult situation.

Using his still weak vision, Barry tries to look around for Cadrot or Tufnel. He finds both men huddled together not far from where Len was holding a strange gun at them.

"What're you doing?" he asks his boyfriend. "What is that thing in your hand?"

"It's a gun, Barry," Len drawls angrily. "I'm trying to decide what to do with these two monsters who know about us."

Barry reaches out his free hand to grab ahold of his boyfriend's wrist.

"Let the police handle them," he says. "Tufnel will end up in a psych ward."

"They know about me, Barry!" Len growls. "The police are useless at handling criminals. I should know! They'll come back to poison our lives!"

"We won't!" Cadrot attempts.

"Shut up!" Len barks, silencing him.

"You promised," Barry reminds the other man softly. Len looks back at him angrily, but the speedster smiles. "No more killing, remember? You can't go back on your word."

"Police! Len? Barry? Are you in here?" Joe's voice shouts into the room as steps quickly approach from the darkness. The detective comes barging into the space, his gun drawn and expression fierce. His shoulders drop in relief when he sees the couple, then his gun points towards the two men still huddled on the ground near them. "Who are they? What's going on?"

"You came alone?" Len questions when no other officers come.

"You're one to talk," the detective returns. He pulls out a pair of handcuffs and tosses them to Len who catches them, "Cuff them together. I'll take them in."

"They can't be taken in," Len says without moving from his spot. "They know our secrets. We can't allow them to go anywhere but ten feet under."

Joe turns his gun on Len, "Put the cuffs on them, Len."

Barry musters enough energy to get his finally get his second wrist free. He stumbles to stand in front of his boyfriend and take the cuffs from him.

"We're not killing them," he tells his partner, then cuffs the two together. When Tufnel looks up at him with a glare, he offers the man a look of pity, "I didn't kill your brother, Tufnel, but I'm still sorry for your loss."

"Liar," the madman spits.

"For now, we'll take them to where we can keep an eye on them," Joe decides, holstering his weapon to approach the cuffed men.

"Illegal confinement!" Tufnel objects as he's hauled up with his boyfriend. "What has America come to?! Where are my rights? I demand to see a lawyer!"

"Stop it, Elliot!" Cadrot orders his husband as he shakes the man's shoulders. "Haven't you noticed you stupid plan of revenge has failed? Don't you know what's going to happen to us now? To me? To our family back home?"

Cadrot's words seem to reach Tufnel and the man sobers into silence. The two cuffed men allow Detective West to guide them out of the factory and into the back of his car.

Barry can slowly feel his strength returning while at the same time feeling the familiar pang of hunger for the use of his powers. Speed healing could almost take as much energy out of him as running if the injury was bad enough and the whatever-it-was from before was _definitely_ a candidate for BAD.

Still, he worries for his partner as the man stands with his head bowed to glare at the floor, his hands clenched tightly to the weapon in them.

"Let's go, Len," the speedster coaxes gently. "You can give me a ride on your bike."

Len remains silent so Barry puts a hand on his shoulder to encourage him.

"Come on," he tries again. "Just forget about all this evil twin business for now. We'll figure it out as a group."

" ** _Twins_**?" Len seethes, causing his boyfriend to jump away from him. Shining blues turn on the speedster who swallows thickly as they try to burn into his very soul. "What do _you_ know about **twins** , _Barry_?"

"Uh, the Tufnels were twins," Barry points out the obvious. "Why are you angry at me? Is it because I was kidnapped? I didn't mean it and I'm actually in a lot of pain right now, Len."

"You're in pain," his partner laughs. Louder, he repeats, " _YOU'RE IN PAIN?!_ What about **me** , Barry? What about the pain **_I_** will have to go through because you shoved your manhood so far up me that you fertilized **_two eggs_** this time?"

"Man-Manhood? Eggs? Two-What?" Barry blinks several times as his deep fried brain tries to decipher his boyfriend's words.

"Yes, Pappa Dearest," Len mocks with a toothy grin that makes his boyfriend's stomach twist unpleasantly. " _Eggs_. As in the ones that reside within me. _Two_. As in we're having twins and it's _ALL YOUR FAULT!!_ "

Never in his life had Barry Allen felt so unbelievably happy and utterly petrified at the exact same time.

Len drops his gun, irresponsibly letting it clatter to the floor, and grabs the hero by the front of his shirt.

"Don't you dare give me that dopey grin of happiness, you sick twisted impregnator," he seethes. "You think that just because I was momentarily worried for you that I'd let you off easy? Huh? Think again! When I'm through with you, you'll wish I had left you with those psychos!"

Unable to come up with anything else, Barry decides to do what his heart is begging him to. He kisses his boyfriend.

Len startles as his mouth is covers by a desperate pair of lips. He lets Barry's shirt go to pull back but his boyfriend has him by the hips and is keeping him in place while his tongue manages to find entrance. The sensation calms him and he closes his eyes as he melts into Barry's arm, kissing him back instead of fighting him off.

"Guys are you com-ah, no that's..." Joe does a 180 after walking in on the couple kissing. Even though he has his back to them, he still covers his eyes with one hand. "Can you stop that please?"

Barry hears his foster father and wishes the man had left without them. Sighing, he pulls away from the kiss and looks his lover's face over for any traces of anger.

Len's hate switches targets to rest on the detective as they're forced to stop. Opening his eyes, his vision is filled with enchanting colors of green and he suddenly can't remember who it was he was going to kill or why.

"Let's go," Barry says and Len nods. They walk hand-in-hand out of the darkness and into the light where Len's bike is still sitting, untouched.

"I'll meet you at STAR Labs," Joe says, avoiding eye contact. "Don't dawdle doing...something else," he adds weakly, then gets into his car to drive off.

　

\- - -{STAR Labs}- - -

　

At the lab, Caitlin patches up Tufnel's arm then checks over the speedster with a worried frown while the man eats power bars and smiles brightly at Len who is resolutely not looking at him.

When Cisco returns from helping Joe put Tufnel and Cadrot into a containment pod in the pipe line, he pretends to work on something on his tablet while secretly glancing between the pair.

Joe leans against the doorway as he watches the scientist work, patiently waiting for a clean bill of health before asking about what happened.

Once he's cleared by Caitlin, they all walk into the Cortex so Barry can lay out the entire story for everyone to hear. When he finishes, Cisco clears his throat to add in his two cents.

"So...turns out that Elliot Tufnel is, indeed, the twin brother to our mad scientist Nigel Tufnel," Cisco starts, glancing over to Len to watch the man's reaction. Len merely stares straight forward, so he continues. "Tufnel is a renown genetic physicist, has meddled in genetic manipulation, _and_ had dropped off the face of the scientific world for the passed two years."

"Genetic manipulation," Len repeats, his eyes narrowing. "Is it possible he created those things we fought before?"

"The tentacle thing, super cat, and giant chipmunk?" Barry clarifies.

"Were there any _other_ psycho creatures in Central that I missed?" his partner returns with a bite to his tone.

Joe is surprised at the words and he looks over to his foster son.

"Are you two fighting?"

"No!" the two say at the same time, though Len is louder.

"Lovers' spat aside." Cisco clears his throat. "Thomas Cadrot, other than marrying a psychopath, seems to be in the clear as far as criminal activity goes. He majored in generic science but went back to school to become a CSI."

"So at least part of what he told me was true," Barry muses aloud."

"Yes, he just kept the part about wanting to keep an eye on you for the best timing to kidnap and torture you out of your luncheons," Len growls.

"We'll need to go over every inch of that factory and see if we can find evidence that he's the one who had been making those beasts," Joe decides.

"Then what?" Len snaps, his anger fully returned. "Let the police take him in? He'll spout our secrets the minute he has someone to listen to him!"

"Wait, he knows about you too?" Cisco asks with concern.

"Nigel apparently sent him a cryptic letter that told him everything," Barry tells the group.

"So what should we do?" Joe wonders aloud. "We can't keep them here indefinitely but we can't let them go knowing what they know."

"Tufnel seems too mentally unhinged for anyone to take him seriously," Caitlin offers. "Maybe it won't matter what he says? If he's the one who's been making those creatures, the prospect of him being put into a psychiatric ward seems more likely."

"People pay more attention to the ramblings of a crazy man than we think, Doc," Len counters. "Even if _one_ _person_ takes him seriously, that's one person too many."

"I might have a solution," a British voice says, startling the group. Joe draws his gun while Len reaches for his knives and Barry tenses in case he has to run. Rip Hunter walks around the wall hiding him and smiles in the doorway, "Hello, everyone. I'm here to help."

"Captain Hunter?" Barry frowns as he recognizes the man. "Why are you here? How did you know there was a problem?"

"Time Master," the man states, pointing to himself. "I set up a program within Gideon to keep track of this Time Line in case something dire should happen to my companion's ex-partner."

"Mick sent you?" Len questions, looking beyond their visitor to see if the man had come alone.

"He didn't send me," Rip corrects lightly. "I came by myself to prevent a minor infraction that would occur if I didn't."

"A minor what?" Joe asks, confused. He looks at the others in his group, "Do you guys know this man?"

Caitlin and Cisco shake their heads while Len scoffs and Barry nods.

"He's the time traveler who Mick went away with," the speedster explains.

"I thought you were joking about that," his foster father confesses, lowering his weapon.

"Where else did you think he went then?" Barry counters.

"How are you going to solve our problem?" Len speaks over the two before the detective can muster up a response. He keeps his hand on the knife as he eyes the man skeptically. "You going to take them on a merry jaunt through time as well?"

"Heavens, no," Rip shudders at the thought. "No, my current crew is all that I need. This," he lifts a thin, metal object to show the others. "will erase their memories, or at least make them a whole lot fuzzier. They won't know your secrets anymore, allowing you to resume your lives worry free."

"Dude's a time traveler and someone from the M.I.B.?" Cisco asks in awe. He reaches for the device but Rip holds it away from him.

"What else will they forget?" Len asks the man as he takes a precautionary step away from the genius. "Will they remember enough to start this all over again?"

"I would need Gideon's help to make precise alterations to their memories," Rip allows with a small tilt of his head. "But this should be enough to wipe out their knowledge of you and Mr. Allen, as well as their plot to end both of your lives."

"Tufnel already fell off the face of the earth," Cisco offers. "It's just Cadrot's career change that will confuse the man."

"I can set up a scenario for them to wake up from," Rip adds. "Make them think that they've been in some sort of accident that's caused them to suffer from amnesia. They'll still have each other, and their families, so I have every confidence that they'll recover just fine."

"I don't care if they're scarred for life," Len scowls. "I just want them out of our lives. Permanently."

"Then my way seems the most moral," the time traveler smiles. He looks at the face of every individual in the room. "Are we agreed then?"

Barry exchanges looks with his family who nod to him, unable to come up with another solution.

"Hey, if you trust this guy," Joe shrugs, still a little lost and having a hard time with the whole 'time traveler' part. Why was his life so messed up again?

"Then we're agreed!" Rip states happily with a clap of his hands. "If you would be so kind as to direct me in the right direction, Mr. Ramon, I would be very grateful."

"Just call me Cisco," the genius tells the man as he steps passed him and towards the pipe line. "'Mr. Ramon' makes me feel old."

　

\- - -

　

Rip takes the criminal couple out of STAR Labs, then uses his small device to knock them out. He then reveals his hidden ship, a smaller version of _the Waverider_ , to which Cisco gawks and begs to be allowed on, and flies off into thin air. (Without letting the genius even step a foot into his ship.)

While his best friend grumbles the selfishness of the people of the future, Barry uses facial expressions and arm movement to convey to Caitlin and Joe that he needs time alone to talk to Len.

"I think we should call it a day and come back to this problem in the morning," Caitlin says, lifting her voice above Cisco's.

"Why don't you two come with me and I'll make us some dinner?" Joe offers.

"What about the CCPD?" Cisco asks, having given up on his woes that no one was listening to. "Don't you have to go back and make something up for your and Barry's absences?"

"I'll call Captain Singh and tell him it was an emergency that I'll explain in the morning," the detective shrugs.

"In that case, I'll take free food," the genius decides, following after the older man.

The trio walk off, Caitlin secretly motioning to Barry encouragingly before stepping out of sight.

　

"So..." Barry starts slowly.

Len turns on his heels and walks back into STAR Labs. His pace is slightly hurried, the taps of his steps echoing with the emotions rolling inside his head, but he can still hear his boyfriend following after him so he doesn't stop until he reaches the middle of the Cortex to turn around and face the other man,

Barry skids to a stop as Len turns around to point a stormy face of anger and frustration at him. His heart flutters as his boyfriend crosses his arms over his chest, his eyes automatically going to the other man's stomach to see if he can notice a bump of the babies growing inside him yet.

Len notices and wants to strangle the other man for it.

"Well?!" he snaps when the hero keeps on staring at his middle.

Barry jumps back, his hip hitting the computer desk by accident as he tries to avoid the other man's words as if they were a weapon.

"You said, 'so'," Len reminds the other man, eyes narrowing. "So _what_ , Barry? What words of wisdom or overly peppy enthusiasm do you have for me?"

"I love you," the speedster says first. It doesn't quell his lover's anger, so he takes a step forward as he thinks of something else. "How long have you known about the twins?"

"Don't try to put this on me!" his boyfriend snaps, pointing a finger towards the speedster's face. "This is all your fault!"

"I know!" Barry admits, raising his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry! But..." he struggles, hoping he won't actually die by the hands of the man he loves, " _when_ , exactly, did this happen? I mean, I just want to know what I did wrong so I don't do it again!"

"Three months," Len seethes. "You forgot my pills, **again** , and not _only_ did you impregnate me, **again** , you got me pregnant with _twins_!"

No matter how hard he tries, Barry can't stop the smile that spreads out on his face.

"I still can't believe it," he says. "We're really going to be parents again? You really have twins inside you, Len?"

Len steps forward and takes his boyfriend by the front of his shirt, "You think I'd lie to you about this?!"

"You're amazing!" Barry puts his hands over his lover's. "Len, really, you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life! I know you're scared, I'm utterly petrified, and not just because you look like you're going to kill me, but I already know what you'd say if I even suggested getting rid of them, so I've just decided to accept the happier news that the man I love is going to have _two more_ of my children!"

"I should have killed those two psychos when I had the chance," Len growls. "Clearly you've been drugged and your personality has changed dramatically because of it."

Barry pushes against the hold of his lover, making him take a step back even as he keeps a hold on him.

"I love you," he repeats, making sure to look deeply into the storm of blue glaring at him. "I will be there for you every step. I'll figure out a way for you to stay here so that you never have to go _near_ Tannhauser Industries. I'll only allow those you trust to be by your side and I'll make sure that Scarlette never feels neglected while we take care of you." He pulls off the now lax hands on his clothes and brings them to his mouth for a soft kiss. Smiling, he adds, "You've been carrying this burden alone for too long already, Len. Let me take some of it. Let me pamper you so that this pregnancy is different from last time."

All of Len's anger drains from his body, leaving the underlying fear that was fueling it to make his hands tremble. He feels the speedster tighten his hold and even the fear subsides.

'With this...amazing man...I might just make it...' Len shakes his head minutely. "You still owe me, _hero_."

"Oh?" Barry's eyebrows rise. "What should I do to make up for it?"

"What an appropriate answer," his lover smirks. He pushes the other man away and removes his coat slowly, looking the other man over carefully. "Today..." he drawls taking out a knife before tossing the jacket away, "I'm the boss."

Barry's heart leaps in his chest in excitement over what might happen but the knife is still worrisome.

"Those clothes are ruined anyway," Len states, bringing the tip of the blade to the hem of his lover's shirt. "We'll get you new ones."

The blade slices through the cotton blend easily, the tip dancing closely to the speedster's skin but never touching. Barry keeps a close eye on the blade as it finishes with his shirt and spins in his lover's hand once before heading for his lower clothes.

"You won't-Ah! Len!"

Len ignores his lover as his wrist flicks with the blade, taking off the button first. He rests the flat side against the hero's skin and looks up through his eyelashes to lock eyes with the other man's greens.

"Don't you trust me?" he hisses, pushing the blade against skin.

The side of the blade is merely polished, so Barry only feels the cool of metal and yet he still trembles in minute fear of being cut.

Len lowers his eyes as he expertly cuts down one leg of his boyfriend's jeans, crouching as he makes it all the way down to his ankles. He switches hands to cut back up the other leg, coming back to a standing position as the material falls away once there's nothing else holding it onto their owner's body.

Cold air hits Barry all over his legs and he shakes in anticipation as stands in an open front shirt and underwear only.

"Take off your shirt," Len orders, trailing the blade against the top rubber-band of his lover's boxers.

"B-Be careful," Barry warns his lovers as he carefully follows the order. As the shirt falls to the ground with his ruined pants, Barry feels the blade pull away and he tenses; his hands reach behind himself to grip the computer desk tightly so he doesn't stop his lover.

Len sees his lover tense and he grins. Having Barry's power over him was thrilling and comforting at the same time, but having so much power _over_ that power was exciting him beyond words. Instead of cutting the boxers immediately, he puts the tip against the other's growing length.

"Gah!" Barry hisses at the point pricks him slightly. He was _not_ interested in pain play and hoped his lover wouldn't go too far in his punishment.

"If you have a problem, speak up," Len orders, rubbing the side of the blade against his lover's bulge.

"I don't like pain play," the speedster spits out. "But," he grimaces, "if it means you'll forgive me."

Len stops moving the blade and looks more carefully at his boyfriend. The man's eyes are blown wide in lust, but there's fear in the bright greens he loved so much. He tosses the blade away, making it clang into the side room without a care in the world.

"Stupid man," he growls at the confused look he gets for the action. "Do you think I'm so heartless that I'd do something horrible to you right after you were kidnapped and tortured?"

"So you'd normally be okay with it?" Barry immediately counters. Relief of the weapon being thrown out of play has his mouth running without his permission.

Len chuckles as he steps away from his lover.

"Take the other knives out of my coat, then lie down on it, on your back," he orders as he begins to undo his pants.

'What are you planning to do?' is what Barry _wants_ to ask, but he merely nods his head and does as ordered. Kneeling down, he finds the knifes in the coat and tosses them far away before laying down on the coat. It only covers his torso, leaving his head, buttocks, and everything bellow that to touch the cold ground.

Looking up, Barry swallows as he sees a naked Len looking down at him with large, hungry eyes. The other man lifts a hand to his mouth and puts two fingers in, making a show of licking them as the speedster watches with raptured interest.

Len removes his fingers with a low moan and kneels down in between the speedster's legs. He pushes them further apart, his eyes always locked with his lover's, and knee-steps forward to be right on top of the other man.

What little is left of Barry's brain has already figured out the other man's intentions and he tries to relax his body as much as possible.

Len leans over his lover's body, his dry hand resting beside the other man's head to support him while he leans down to capture the hero's lips in a long, slow kiss.

Barry closes his eyes as his mouth is taken over by his lover. His hands move on their own to reach up and spread his fingers out over his lover's back to try to hold him closer as they continue the contact, then he feels something wet at his hole and he gasps as it enters him.

Len pushes his first finger all the way into his lover without stopping until it reaches his hand knuckle. It's warm and tight, so he crooks the finger to see if there's enough space for the second.

Barry shudders as the finger inside him moves. His hands go to his lover's neck as he tries to relax as much as possible while still keeping up a regular breathing pattern.

'Is this what Len feels?' he desperately thinks as the finger continues to move around in him. 'Have I been careful enough with him?'

Satisfied that there's enough room, Len pulls the first finger out all the way so that he can put two fingers in together. Just like the first, he pushes both digits in all the way without stopping until they're hand knuckle deep.

Barry lets out a low grown as something larger enters him. He pulls his stomach in slightly as he pushes his rear up enough for easier access to his lover.

Len hums to sooth his struggling lover underneath him and trail light kisses over his neck. The speedster tilts his head to give him better access and he takes advantage of it by latching onto the pale skin to leave a love bite, his fingers scissoring inside the man as he sucks.

"Ah!" Barry's body spasms with the two-timed stimulation. His wandering hands find purchase on his lover's biceps and he squeezes them tightly in time with his eyes as he rides through the feelings.

Len twists his hand with the fingers in his lover to move the opening up process along, slipping in a third finger without having to pull out all the way like before.

"Gagh! Len!" Barry pants, his sweaty hands slipping on the other man's skin, making it hard to hold onto him. "How can you let me do this to you?"

"Hmm..." Len pulls away, giving the bruise he made a soft kiss. He moves his head to take up his lover's line of sight to ask, "Will that heal before I finish?"

"Wha-I don't know!" Barry whines. He honestly didn't know.

His lover grins, "Let's find out."

Len pulls out his hand as he straightens. Using both hands, he positions the speedster's body to align with his length. He pauses to look at his lover's face. A crimson faced hero looks back at him, his face scrunched up in uncertainty. He waits, waits for the nod of approval from his lover.

Barry nods and Len pushes into him.

"Ahh....!" the speedster arches away from the intrusion, his hands slapping the hard surface of the floor a few times before grabbing hold of the sleeves of Len's jacket to twist in the material.

Len pushes all the way in then stops. He breathes with his lover, lets the other man get used to what's inside him as he adjusts his sore knees on the ground in preparation of the next step.

'I really need to make sure I'm more careful!' Barry tells himself. 'I can't rush things with him. I have to make sure I watch Len's tells in case something is uncomfortable.'

"I'm moving," Len warns, giving his lover's hips where he was holding them a light squeeze in an additional warning.

"Do you have to?" Barry accidentally says out loud. He shakes his head at his lover's worried frown. "I'm fine," he assures the other man. "Go ahead."

Slowly, Len pulls out and pushes back in. He watches his lover's face carefully as he patiently moves in and out of him, only picking up the pace when the first few motions aren't met with a protest or facial twitch of discomfort.

Barry begins to relax as Len starts to move in him. He feels himself loosening up, his back lowering to the ground as his rear lifts more for the intrusion.

Len frowns in concentration as he begins to pick up the tempo. He scoots further with an inward push, pushing his lover's knees towards his chest to go in deeper, looking for a spot to bring the other man more pleasure.

Barry grunts as he's partially folded in half. He tries to conform as best as he can, his eyes shut tightly to block out the world as he focuses on the sensations.

Then Len hits a certain spot and pleasure spikes up Barry's spine, making him groan in surprise.

Len smirks as he finds the right spot. He adjusts his position to hit it harder and more often, his pace picking up even more when his lover continues to groan and moan in pleasure.

Barry feels himself harden painfully and he unravels a hand to touch himself. In three rough strokes, he's cumming with a deep throated growl of happy release.

Len had never heard his lover make that noise before and it helps bring him to his own climax. He quickly pulls out before he can do much inside his lover and strokes himself through it onto the jacket.

"What?" Barry opens droopy eyes, his length twitching to begin again as he tries to clear his vision enough to see his lover. He frowns as the man strokes himself. "Why did you pull out?"

Len sighs contentedly as he finishes. Leaning back, he looks over to his confused lover, "You might not have a disease but I might."

"It wouldn't affect me because my advanced healing would stop it," the speedster counters. His lover shrugs.

"Didn't want to risk it." Len puts a hand onto his growing stomach. There was definitely a small bulge there already, most likely because two humans were growing at the same time.

"You have a lot more people relying on you now," he adds soberly.

Barry sits up and hisses as the action puts pressure on his sore hole. He ignores it as he sits on his legs to kneel beside his lover and wrap his arms completely around him.

"I promise to take care of all of you," he vows. He holds tighter to the other man as he adds, "From now on, don't hold anything from me. Tell me even the smallest thing."

Len turns in his lover's arms to wrap his around the man's chest.

"Don't you every dare to die on me, Barry," he growls threateningly, even as he lays his head on the man's shoulder. His voice lowers to confess, "I need you."

Barry slides a hand up to place it onto his lover's head, holding him even closer. He turns his neck enough for his lips to reach the man's temple and places a kiss there.

"Even if I did die, I'd come back," he says. "I love you too much to leave you alone."

Len huffs a breath and lifts his head enough to look at his lover's neck. The love bite is still there but very faint.

"Hey," he lifts a finger to poke at the spot. "Still there."

Barry chuckles and his lover joins him, their bodies shaking slightly in the otherwise tight hold they had on eachother.

Len pushes back first and locks eyes with Barry.

"I love you, Barry Allen," he says seriously.

Barry smiles as his chest swells in happiness.

"But we really need to shower and put some clothes on," Len adds, the corners of his lips turning downards. He sighs as he looks away, "We ruined another jacket too."

"Not to mention a pair of pants and a shirt," Barry grins.

Len glances down at his lover's length then leans into the man's space.

"You only came once, didn't you?" he drawls lowly.

"Uhh..." Barry swallows as the other man's hand goes for his groin. "What are you...?"

"Let's get in the shower first," Len decides, suddenly pulling his hand away to stand. He sways slightly, having gotten up too quickly, but Barry is there in a second, holding him up and supporting him.

"Are you okay?" Barry asks, worried.

Len pats his lover on the hand.

"As long as I have you...I can take on the world..."

　

\--- - --- - --- - ---


	10. [*[Bonus]*]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Mature Content!!!

Far from Central City....

 

\- - - - -

 

With a contented sigh of achievement, Rip Hunter strides into the bridge of the _Waverider_.

"Gideon, I hope things regarding _you-know-who_ have returned to their preferred state," he asks the AI, his head lifted as he awaits an answer to his inferred question.

"If you are referring to the Allen and Snart union, then yes, Captain," Gideon says.

"Good," the Brit rubs his hands together as he hops up the few stairs to enter his study. His chair is turned away and as he rounds his desk to turn it back, it moves on its own, startling him. When it's revealed that Mick Rory is the one in the chair and moving it, he takes two steps away to head back around the desk where he came from.

Mick's right arm swipes out like a cobra, grabbing hold of the time traveler's wrist before he can get far from him.

"Where have you been?" he growls. "And _when_?"

"Just a minor jaunt," Rip replies, pulling on his captured arm to no avail. He was truly trapped.

Mick stands, his grip on the other man tightening as he looms over him with a menacing grimace.

"I don't like being lied to, _Captain_ ," he growls, leaning down so that they're face-to-face. "So you better tell me what you've been up to before I get _really_ mad."

"The Captain has been to the Snart-Allen time line to provide a fix to a situation that would have lead to the two separating on bad terms," Gideon supplies.

"Gideon," Rip hisses, feeling betrayed by his own ship.

"Honesty is important for a healthy relationship," the AI chirps.

Mick narrows his eyes on his prey.

"Why are you playing therapist to my old partner and his bed buddy?" When the Brit turns his head away, the pyro huffs a laugh. "You didn't honestly think I'd go back to Snart once he was no longer with that rubberized Roadrunner...did you?"

When his question is answered with staunch silent, Mick changes his grip on the Brit and puts a hand on each of the man's biceps.

"Have you been messing with me this whole time?" the pyro growls. "Or do you have a pathetic self-hate complex?"

"I haven't been messing with you!" Rip snaps, still not looking at the other man. With less gusto, he adds, "And I don't have a complex."

Mick sighs in annoyance.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you about self-worth."

In one fluid motion, Mick pulls Rip by an arm as he crouches and puts him up, onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" the Brit squawks, his body jerking around in an attempt to get off the other man. "Put me down, Mick!"

Mick walks out of the study, off the bridge, and all the way to the Captain's quarters without a word. All the while suffering hits in the back from the man he carries on his shoulder.

Inside the room, the pyro drops the time traveler onto his bed without ceremony, then goes to the panel beside the door to lock it.

"What do you think you're-!"

Rip's angry question is devoured by Mick's greedy mouth. He closes his eyes as he's pushed back onto the bed, his lips already burning as the larger man moves his against him.

Mick forces his tongue into the captain's mouth as his hands make quick work of the man's pants. He entangles the fingers of one hand in the Brit's hair while the other begins to stroke the man's length.

Rip whines into the kiss for the dry, rough feeling of the hand on him. He tries to push Mick away in order to tell him -no- beg him, for some sort of moisture, but it was like pushing against the walls of his ship, strong and unmoving.

Mick twists and stokes his captain's length while he continues to keep the man's mouth company with his own. He bites down on the man's lower lip as he gives the thing in his hand a squeeze, but he makes sure to keep the pressure _just_ like of causing it to bleed.

Rip can feel himself coming close to climax, his body trembling in anticipation despite the harsh treatment. As his pyro gives him one more hard stroke, he groans out in release, his chest shuddering in pleasure.

As Mick strokes Rip through his climax, he softens his kisses on the man's mouth. When his lover is drained dry, he trails open mouthed kisses down his neck until he finds the familiar scar that matched the shape of his own teeth. He bites down lightly on it, chuckling as it makes his lover arch with a breathy gasp.

Mick places one last kiss on Rip's heated skin, then he pulls away to loom over the man and look at him. A mess of a time master looks back at him and he smiles.

"You're mine," the pyro growls possessively. Rip merely nods.

Mick lays down beside his lover and prods the other man until he rests his head against his chest. He was still fully clothed and his own excitement was pressing painfully against his zipper, but he knew how to control his urges and easily calms himself as he breathes in the scent of his lover.

Rip is exhausted and the steady beat of his lover's heart makes his heavy eyelids drop closed. He knows he's still exposed from waist to ankles and that there's a mess in between, but he can't seem to muster up the energy to care. Right before he falls asleep, he hears a low, "Thank you."

The time master smiles peacefully in a pyromaniac's arms.

 

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
